Sobreprotegida
by noelhia
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN/Cansada de estar encerrada en su propia casa, Isabella busca libertad pero...Edward vuelve a su vida generando una duda...¿Ayudara a Isabella, o terminara por hundir su sueño?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es una adaptacion y les dire el nombre de la novela y de la autora al final...Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

Su vida era como la de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, encerrada en su castillo y rodeada de caballeros que la cuidaban, pero…

Para Isabella su vida no tenia nada de cuentos de hadas, lo único que ella queria era… Libertad, algo que ella veia como algo inalcanzable debido a los miedos de su padre…

¿Podrá cambiarlo todo un caballero con una brillante armadura?... ¿O debera aceptar ver el mundo desde la ventana de su torre?...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Lo vi y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Su cabello oscuro brillaba en el grupo de gente en la intersección de la calle Lexington y la calle 89. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, mirando la calle. Tenía que ver su cara. _Mira __hacia arriba_. Parpadeé dos veces, segura de estar viendo un loco sueño. Muchos chicos tenían el cabello oscuro.

La luz cambió a verde. Quería darme la vuelta y caminar hacia otra dirección, pero no podía. Estaría en graves problemas si no estaba en casa dentro de diez minutos, y mi casa estaba a unos buenos doce minutos corriendo. Nunca lo había logrado a tiempo. El sudor se esparció por mi piel.

Mi celular vibró en las profundidades de mi abrigo de Burberry. James. Esperaba que no hubiera descubierto que no estaba en la casa de la ciudad. Me mataría cuando pasara la puerta.

No saqué mi celular. Podría perderme el ver la cara del extraño.

Empecé a cruzar la calle. También lo hizo la gente pasando al lado del extraño._ Mira hacia arriba._

Quiero ver tu cara. Sus grandes zancadas creídas y su confiada postura causaron que mi corazón se hundiera. Tenía que ser él.

Siempre había caminado con una confianza que gritaba que él era el dueño del momento y de todos en él. Más cerca. Mi pulso saltó. A veinte metros.

_Mira hacia arriba_. La curiosidad se enredó con un viejo miedo, una aparición flotando como hielo a través de mi sangre.

Su cabeza se alzó. Sus ojos oscuros se concentraron en algo al frente, algo a mi izquierda.

Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta y se quedó allí. _Mira hacia otro lado antes de que te __vea_. Pero no podía. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, su magnetismo agarró mi atención. Su mirada lobuna miró por los alrededores y se quedó prendada a mi mirada.

Diez metros de distancia. Seis. La mirada en sus ojos se tornó a una de curiosidad. Intriga.

_¿Te conozco? ¿Nos hemos encontrado antes?_ Preguntas cruzaron sus ojos marrones y su cara angular como el viento cambiando los tensos planos de una vela en busca de dirección.

Levanté mi mirada, rehusándome a mirar hacia otro lado. Mis rodillas se sacudieron pero sostuve su mirada inquisidora y continué caminando. Tres metros. Murciélagos volaron por mi estómago. Un metro. Mientras pasamos uno al lado del otro, nuestros hombros se rozaron. Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, como si no pudiera ubicarme, incluso aunque buscara mi rostro. Sus profundos hoyuelos aparecieron.

La sonrisa de Edward.

Miré hacia otro lado. Cerré mis ojos, tragué. Abrí mis ojos, y caminé hacia la curva, y continué por Park Avenue, la curiosidad corroyendo mis huesos. ¿Me había reconocido? Probablemente yo era solamente otra chica. Alguien a quién sonreírle, con quien coquetear. No podría acordarse.

No nos habíamos visto en aproximadamente cinco años.

Miré de vuelta sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón se congeló. Edward estaba parado en la esquina de Lexington, la gente pasando a su alrededor, mirando.

Su sonrisa se había ido.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, aparté mi mirada de la suya y comencé a medio trotar hacia mi casa. Había perdido dos, quizás tres minutos que no podía desperdiciar. El miedo cambió del encuentro con Edward a lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a la casa de la ciudad. En las profundidades de mi abrigo de lana, mi celular vibraba una y otra vez.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tecleé el código de seguridad en el panel al lado de nuestra puerta doble frontal, la respiración acelerándose con mi corazón. Tres minutos tarde. La luz verde brilló y el cerrojo se abrió. Empujé las puertas y entré a la casa.

Sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta, mirando hacia arriba por las escaleras curvas de mármol a mi izquierda, luego a través del pasillo arqueado frente a mí buscando algún signo de vida. Mamá estaba afuera con amigos. Papi estaba en la firma. Gavin o estaba en el supermercado o cocinando en la cocina en la parte de atrás de la casa. Aspiré. Ninguna esencia perfumaba el aire.

Eso dejaba a James.

Cuando me había ido, había estado tomando su "siesta" de siempre, algo que hacía todos los días entre las tres y las cuatro de la tarde, mientras se suponía yo debía estar trabajando en la tarea.

Por los quejidos y gruñidos que escuché venir de la parte de atrás de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, dudaba que estuviera durmiendo. El pensamiento incrustó un escalofrío abajo por mi espina dorsal.

Busqué por el bolsillo de mi abrigo mi celular. Veinte mensajes de texto, de James.

Abrí un mensaje. Luego otro.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

¡LLÁMAME!

El sudor bañó mi piel. Probablemente había ido a mi habitación una vez que había descubierto que no estaba allí, mi habitación no tenía límites para él, quién sabe lo que habrá hecho adentro.

Con las manos temblando, me quité mi bufanda, guantes y abrigo, envolviéndolos alrededor de mi brazo. Caminé sobre la punta de mis pies a través de la entrada de mármol, mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas tan violentamente, estaba segura de que los ruidos sacarían a James de su escondite. Ojos invisibles me traspasaron desde todas las direcciones. Estaba en algún lugar.

Quizás podría lograr llegar a mi habitación antes de que me viera, cerraría la puerta

y…

—¿Estás loca? —Su aliento caliente silbó en mi oído. Me di la vuelta. La presencia de su imponente corpulencia me presionó contra la entrada del pasillo. Mi pulso se tambaleó. Sus ojos verdes me miraron.

—¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo escapando de esa manera sin mí? Conoces las reglas. —Su saliva se esparció por mi cara y parpadeé. La furia se emitía desde sus músculos, sus tendones se agrupaban como bolas de boliche listas para rodar y golpear fuera de su suéter azul y jeans.

—No es seguro allá fuera.

_No es seguro aquí_. —Sólo salí a caminar —farfullé, odiando que mi voz temblara.

Se inclinó más cerca. —Nada de caminatas, Isabella. Nada de abrir esa puerta, respirar o sacudir tu maldita nariz sin mí.

—Aléjate de mí. —Me moví hacia mi izquierda, hacia la seguridad y libertad de las escaleras.

Su pesada mano se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo, manteniéndome en mi lugar.

—¿Entendido? —gruñó.

Me arranqué liberándome, no contesté. Le disparé una mirada de despedida y volé hacia arriba, con las lágrimas levantándose por mi garganta.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba mi vida.

Después de entrar a mi habitación, tiré la puerta. Las lágrimas corrieron libres. Mis hombros temblaron con un sollozo. Crucé la habitación, ignorando la tentación de disolverme en un charco emocional sobre mi cama y fui en su lugar a la ventana que daba hacia Park Avenue, dándome una vista de la calle abajo y los edificios de apartamentos.

Mi secreta caminata de escape se había vuelto otro golpe humillante creado para mantenerme sobre mis rodillas tras ladrillos y morteros y vidrio.

Protegida con seguridad.

Abajo, la gente vestida de negro, gris y con abrigos simples caminaba libremente como nubes de tormenta pasando a través del cielo. Ningún guardaespaldas perro de caza los seguía, respirando tras sus cuellos, viéndolos moverse.

Incluso Edward Cullen disfrutaba la libertad.

Suspirando, me sequé las lágrimas. Qué injusto que un imbécil como él caminara por las calles haciendo lo que sea que quisiera mientras yo vivía bajo una lupa.

La puerta se abrió. Me di la vuelta, con el corazón acelerándose. Con la distracción, había olvidado cerrarla. James se apoyó en la jamba.

—No está permitido que estés aquí —grité.

—No he cruzado la línea. Pero tú lo hiciste, escabulléndote como un maldito perro fuera de su correa. No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez o le diré a tu padre.

—Adelante. —Mis huesos temblaron sólo con la idea. Pero sabía lo que quería James, y nunca le diría a mi padre acerca de mi salida.

James quería demasiado este trabajo.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Si esta fuera la primera vez, consideraría darte un descanso. Pero no puede suceder de nuevo.

Su fría mirada me asustó. Le dio la espalda a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Dejé salir el aliento temblando. El sudor en mi piel empezó a enfriarse. Dos tormentas rugieron a través de mí, miedo y desesperación combinándose, ambos molestos por la liberación.

Me di la vuelta, mirando por fuera de la ventana hacia la calmada ola de libertad abajo de mí, y me incliné para hacer un cambio. Por ahora, estaba en casa, en la casa de la ciudad con las mismas opciones familiares con las que había crecido: libre para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera en la casa, leer, estudiar, tocar el piano y hablar con mi amiga Alice.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, por el oscuro pasillo hacia la luz derramándose de la sala de música. En la esquina de la vacía sala de música estaba nuestro gran piano negro bebé. Caminé hasta él y me senté. Mis dedos bailaron sobre las teclas de marfil. Cerré mis ojos, la vigorosa melodía de la _Séptima Sinfonía _de _Beethoven_ en _G_ llenando la habitación, mi cabeza, y mis sentidos. El estrés estirando mi cuello y hombros gradualmente desapareció. Siempre lo hacía cuando tocaba.

Cuando el desesperado agarre de mi padre se apretaba a mí alrededor, el piano tomó el golpeteo que sufría mientras buscaba la respuesta a mi más desesperada pregunta: _¿por qué?_

Nunca entendí lo que lo había llevado a protegerme de la forma en que lo hacía, y la pregunta me dejó incómoda, perdida en el oscuro bosque sin ninguna luz que me mostrara la forma de salir.

El eco de los tacones de mi madre en el suelo de madera me alertó. El almuerzo del día se había terminado. Un segundo grupo de pisadas me indicó que Stuart estaba justo tras ella, y un destello de pánico corrió a través de mí. ¿Le había contado lo de esta tarde?

No paré de tocar. Nunca me detenía hasta que una pieza estuviera terminada; todo el mundo entendía eso. Una de las pocas cosas que controlaba. Cuando terminé, me di la vuelta y los miré a ambos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? —pregunté.

Mi madre sacudió una mano de despedida hacia James, quien asintió hacia ella, luego procedió a dispararme una mirada cortante de advertencia. —Isabella, Sra. Swan —dejó la habitación y yo respiré profundamente.

Plegando un abrigo de piel bajo su brazo, mi madre se sentó a mi lado en el banco del piano.

Innumerables cuentas de esmeralda y piedras brillantes relucían como una lluvia de estrellas a través del cuerpo de su vestido de diseñador.

—Un almuerzo aburridísimo, cariño. No te perdiste de nada —acarició un puñado de mi cabello que colgaba a un lado de mi cara—. Hubiera sido igual de afortunada quedándome en casa. Hubiera salvado mis oídos de escuchar a la Sra. Newton balando sin final acerca de su hijo, Mike. Honestamente, ¿realmente pensó que me importaba? Debí haber bostezado, discretamente por supuesto, diez veces. ¿Eso la detuvo? Absolutamente no.

Mis ojos se concentraron en el teclado, me mantuve quieta. —Lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas.

—Oh fue precisamente lo que esperaba, una sesión de fanfarronadas. —Mi madre se levantó, inclinándose brevemente para colocar un beso sobre mi cabeza—. Bueno, estoy completamente exhausta. Te veré en la cena, ¿uhm?

La vi pasearse a través de la expansión de oscura madera pulida, el abrigo de piel arrastrándose tras ella.

La frustración hincó sus dientes a través de mi alma. Me volví hacia el piano y toqué Beethoven. De nuevo. Como siempre, el día era de mi madre: envuelta en compras, excursiones para almorzar, viajes al spa mientras que mi libertad estaba cuidadosamente arreglada, momento a momento.

Terminé la pieza, luego me puse a golpear abusivamente el rango de algunos acordes en el aire. Incluso con el abuso infligido, el piano estaría allí en la mañana, como siempre lo había estado desde que tenía ocho años.

Siempre en el mismo lugar, justo como yo.

Alerta, me levanté y crucé el gran piso de madera antes de abrirme camino hacia mi habitación.

Me paré ante mi gran espejo para mi ritual habitual. Aunque casi tenía dieciocho, me veía demasiado joven para mi gusto. Mi madre repetidamente prometía que ser pequeña era lo que los hombres preferían, pero nunca supe si eso aplicaba a mí porque raramente veía hombres. Los únicos hombres en mi vida eran "acompañantes". Así era como los habían llamado mis padres cuando era más joven. Mis guardaespaldas siempre eran hombres adultos que cargaban armas. Siempre me preguntaba por qué papi no llamaba a los guardaespaldas "guardaespaldas". Supongo que esa elección de palabras hacía que el confinamiento fuera más fácil de vivir, para él.

Me habían dicho una y otra vez que vivía como un personaje en un cuento de hadas. "La Bella Durmiente" Nada era más irónico. Mi vida consistía en nuestra casa de ciudad de cinco mil pies, mi piano, y mi música. No había Príncipe Azul, ni siquiera un perro o un gato u un sapo por compañía.

Allí, frente al espejo me paré. Y allí, en el espejo me quedé.

La preocupación de mi papi por mi seguridad empezó luego de que mi niñera, Melissa, me secuestró cuando tenía cinco años. Ella estaba enamorada de mi papi.

No fue hasta años después cuando pasé horas buscando en Google el incidente que me enteré de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Mi niñera no había estado para nada enamorada, se había vuelto una acosadora.

Cuando papi la amenazó con despedirla, ella me agarró, y amenazó con matarme a menos de que papi "viera la luz" y dejara a mi madre por él.

Papi nos mudó de nuestra hermosa casa en Carolina del Sur a la casa de ciudad en Nueva York después de eso. Mis padres hablaron en rápidos susurros que dejaron a mi madre llorando. Supe que la vida nunca sería la misma. Allí fue cuando Kent vino a vivir con nosotros. Ha habido numerosos "acompañantes" desde entonces.

Cuando había preguntado acerca de eso, papi me dijo que yo era su princesa especial, que había gente mala en el mundo que podría herirme. Pero él nunca dejaría que eso sucediera, nunca.

La promesa hizo que mi espina dorsal se estirara en todas las direcciones.

¿Por qué no había hecho nada acerca de Edward Cullen cuando era más joven? Me había herido muchas veces. Por supuesto, había estado demasiado aterrorizada como para contarle a mi madre o a papi o incluso a mis compañeros, acerca del fastidio brutal de Edward, con miedo de que Edward pudiera descubrir que me había quejado y hacer mi vida más miserable.

Até mi largo cabello castaño en un nudo sobre mi cabeza y esparcí rubor sobre mis mejillas. Unos círculos se oscurecían bajo mis ojos marrones. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, las lágrimas se deslizaron abajo por mis mejillas. El momento, la sensación, eran muy similares. Las pestañeé de vuelta, sequé los restos de mi cara y respiré profundamente. Había más lágrimas estos días, algo muy dentro de mí se estiró con una necesidad que no podría ser ignorada o suprimida por más tiempo. Quería cosas, ansiaba experiencias. Mi propio apartamento. Un trabajo al que pudiera entregar mi corazón. Libertad para ir y venir como quisiera.

Algún día querría a un hombre. Todo eso y más.

Me vestí para la cena con unos pantalones sueltos negros y una blusa blanca. No podía permitir que mis padres me controlaran por más tiempo, no importaba el costo.

Tomé las escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso, frías por el mármol blanco y negro que se extendía por mis piernas, enfriándome a pesar de las sandalias diseñadas de terciopelo en mis pies.

La majestuosa y curveada escalera desde el piso principal hasta arriba, llegaba a una habitación en un semicírculo con forma de cilindro donde mi madre colgaba su colección de tapices de alrededor del mundo.

En el primer piso, colgaba un portarretrato de mí que mi madre había pedido el año pasado. Odiaba la pretenciosa presentación. En mi vestido negro, perlas y mi cabello peinado parecía que estuviera lista para el baile de graduación. Qué risa. Nunca iría al baile de graduación.

James estaba parado al frente jadeando ante el retrato. Esta no era la primera vez que lo veía babeando por la gran imagen. Se dio la vuelta cuando me escuchó bajando, y sus labios se deslizaron en una sonrisa. Aplaudió tras su espalda y sus ojos me revisaron de la cabeza a los pies.

—Impresionante, como siempre —dijo James.

Mi estómago dio vueltas. Estuve a punto de pasarlo en mi camino hacia el comedor cuando se atravesó frente a mí. Me detuve. Su cara inclinada hacia mí. —Tu escapada es nuestro pequeño secreto. —Su mirada como un halcón viajó sobre mi cara, cuello y más abajo, disparando miedo caliente por mi piel.

Sin contestar, le di la vuelta y abrí las puertas francesas hacia el comedor. Mi madre estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre al pie de la mesa de oscura caoba, papi en la cabecera. Ambos miraron hacia arriba cuando la puerta se balanceó abierta.

—Aquí está. —Papi dejó a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo y me miró. Estaba utilizando un traje de diseñador oscuro como el carbón. Tenía docenas hechos para él, hechos a la medida para demostrar otra de sus obsesiones: su inmaculado cuerpo. Tan frustrada como estuviera por mis circunstancias, sus ojos color castaño derritieron mi corazón. La adoración me golpeó. En el momento en que él y yo estábamos en la misma habitación juntos, el humor estaba como si nada ni nadie fuera más importante que yo.

Papi se levantó, una de sus manos levantadas. Caminé hasta él y le di un abrazo, su familiar y fuerte colonia; la sensación de su liso traje de firma, frío e inflexible contra mi cuerpo. —¿Cómo está mi chica? —Me estudió, su mirada dura de abogado buscando cualquier cosa fuera de la alineación perfecta de mi vida.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Dio un paso hacia la silla a su derecha y la sacó para mí. Me senté.

—Largo día. Me alegra estar en casa.

—Eso es lo que mi madre dijo —deshice mi intrincadamente doblada servilleta de tela del lado izquierdo de mi lugar la coloqué y esparcí sobre mi regazo.

Mi madre miró por encima de su BlackBerry. —Agatha no me dejará en paz con respecto a Mike. Insiste en que se lo presentemos a Isabella. Está por los treinta

años.

Y calvo. Había fotos del hombre en revistas de sociedad que mi madre ocasionalmente compartía conmigo.

La descifrante mirada de papi me revisaba. ¿Veía que estaba molesta con James? ¿Qué había desobedecido, escapándome para una caminata esta tarde?

Comí mi ensalada de salmón con mi mirada baja.

—La diferencia de edad no me molesta tanto como su pasado. —Mi madre continuó parloteando—. Tiene treinta y algo y está soltero por una razón, en su caso, infinitas razones, todas ellas por un hambre grande y esbelta por el dinero.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno para Isabella. —El duro tono de papi aterrizó como su voluntad: vestida de hierro y definitiva, sobre la habitación.

—Sólo tengo diecisiete —dije. Aunque tendría dieciocho en unos meses, emparejarme con alguien de treinta y tantos era ridículo. ¿Y arreglar mi matrimonio? No hay manera en que fuera a dejarlos hacer eso.

El silenció siguió. Mi estómago se encogió. Habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, con mi madre y mi padre organizando todo desde a dónde iría a la universidad (algún lugar cerca para que así pudieran mantenerme vigilada) hasta adónde iba a hacer las compras, siempre con mi madre o James, generalmente con ambos.

Dejé a un lado mi servilleta y aclaré mi garganta. —Creo que James necesita ser despedido.

El tenedor de mi madre se congeló en medio camino hacia sus labios. La firme mandíbula de papi se detuvo a medio masticar. Ambos me miraron. Tragué—. Ha estado por tres años aquí. Se ha vuelto demasiado confiado a mí alrededor.

La mandíbula de papi rotó una sola vez. Tragó, se movió y sus ojos marrones se congelaron. —Define demasiado confiado.

—Él… —Miedo y alivio se apresuraron a través de mí al mismo tiempo.

Condenar a James era el primer paso hacia mi libertad. Estaba segura.

—Él… me tocó hoy.

Mi madre jadeó. Los ojos de mi padre se volvieron saltones. —No de esa manera —aclaré—. Agarró mi brazo… porque estaba molesto conmigo.

El fuego se esparció por el semblante de mi padre, enrojeciendo su blanca piel.

Por un momento, deseé no haber dicho nada, con miedo de que explotara como hacía algunas veces cuando alguno de sus empleados lo decepcionaba.

—¿Por qué se molestaría James contigo? —susurró mi madre, sus cejas color castaño rojizo dibujándose estiradas sobre sus ojos verdes.

No podían descubrir que había salido por una caminata, no sólo James sería despedido, sino que la tumba en la que vivía se haría más profunda.

—Creo… que está enamorado de mí.

La mano de mi madre fue hasta sus labios. Se apoyó hacia atrás sobre su silla como soplada allí por una ráfaga de incredulidad. Papi colocó a un lado su servilleta, agarró su bolsillo de pecho y sacó su celular.

Tragué.

Y marcó un número, su mirada encontró la mía. —Isabella, quisiera que dejaras el comedor, por favor. Necesito hablar con James a solas.

Las puertas dobles se balancearon abiertas y James sonrió. Deslizó su celular en el bolsillo frontal de sus pantalones. —¿Sí, Sr. Swan?

Yo me levanté, coloqué mi servilleta sobre mi salmón y me excusé, pasando a James con una mirada engreída bajo mis pestañas. La confusión destelló en su cara. Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí.

En el pasillo vacío, presioné mi espalda contra la pared y dejé salir un suspiro. Casi estaba terminado. James sería despedido, estaba segura de eso, y aunque estaba bastante segura de que papi querría contratar otro guardaespaldas, mi plan era convencerlo de que era capaz de cuidarme por mí misma.

Voces levantadas escaparon del comedor, haciendo eco por el suelo marmoteado del pasillo vacío. Papi, gritándole a James.

Los ruegos de James, primero desesperados, fueron finalmente ahogados por las órdenes explosivas de papi.

Las puertas volaron abiertas. James salió. Me escondí en la oscuridad del camino de la puerta. —Isabella, entra por favor.

El miedo llenó mi corazón. Esperó en la puerta abierta y lo pasé, su mirada penetrante abriendo con fuerza mi espalda, siguiéndome hasta mi silla. Me senté. Él se sentó. La mirada sobria de mi madre estaba tensa con la decepción y la acusación.

—Saliste sola hoy. —Papi colocó su servilleta de vuelta sobre su regazo.

Mi garganta se cerró. James había entregado su propio golpe final. Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí. Me imaginé que mentiría para salvarse, para así poder mantener su trabajo, no que le diría a papi la verdad.

Silencio desafiante. Mi pulsante corazón repicó a través de mis oídos. Levanté mi quijada. —Sí, salí a caminar. —Me encontré con la mirada directa de Papi—. Necesitaba estar sola y ya no me sentía cómoda con James. Te lo dije. No… me he sentido…segura… a su alrededor por meses.

Papi se levantó. Su puño golpeó la superficie de la mesa del comedor, sacudiendo la vajilla y tazas. Me incliné hacia atrás en mi silla.

—¿Y ahora es que me estás diciendo? —Furia roja manchaba sus mejillas. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pecho, sacó un cigarro delgado y le sacó la tapa. Luego lo metió entre sus labios. Buscó un encendedor, sus manos temblando, encendió el cigarro y dejó salir un banco de humo.

Mi pulso se aceleró. A través de la mesa, mi madre se sentó derecha como una reja en su silla, compuesta, sin una onza de sorpresa en su cara o cuerpo. —Charles, cálmate.

Papi silbó con una respiración, su mente parecía rodar como una rueda suelta abajo por la estepa de una montaña. No podía tragar, mi garganta estaba atrapada con un puño invisible. Finalmente, me miró. —Lo despedí. Hasta que encuentre un sustituto adecuado, no dejarás la propiedad sin tu madre o yo. ¿Entendido?

—Papi, yo puedo…

—Este tema está cerrado —golpeó su medio fumado cigarro contra el borde del plato de su ensalada, y el plato se tambaleó.

Se sentó, colocó la servilleta en su regazo y continuó comiendo.

—Siéntate —ordenó papi sin mucho más que una pausa en masticar.

—He perdido el apetito. —Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, queriendo que me llamaran de vuelta a la mesa. El sudor mojó mi piel. Estaba cansada de ser controlada. A dos pasos de distancia de la puerta, y todavía nada. Pasé a través del umbral, mi aliento se congeló en mi pecho.

—Isabella. —_Papi_.

Me detuve.

—No fuiste excusada, jovencita.

Me di la vuelta, incline mi cabeza. —¿En serio necesito ser excusada de la mesa a mi edad?

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron por un momento. —¿De dónde viene esta actitud?

—Casi tengo dieciocho. Ustedes me tratan como si tuviera doce.

—Ser excusada de la mesa a la hora de cenar son buenos modales a cualquier edad. —Las cejas de mi madre se arquearon.

Papi golpeó sus manos contra su boca, sus duros ojos azules de abogado cortando mi conciencia. Sentí como si todos mis pensamientos fueran desnudados.

—Déjala ir —dijo él.

Mi madre se dio la vuelta hacia él con un indignado _tsk tks_. Aunque las palabras de papi pudieron haberme devuelto algo de dignidad, no compré su repentino cambio de naturaleza. Y no se lo agradecí. Sostuve su mirada y luego salí por la puerta.

Mi piel empezó a enfriarse mientras subía las escaleras. Desde el tercer piso se escuchaban murmullos y golpes, James sin duda empacando. Una vez que estuve en el segundo piso, fui hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Los nervios saltaron bajo mi piel. La necesidad de huir aceleró mi pulso, fiero, determinado y frustrado. Caminé hasta la ventana.

Autos de ciudad negros, limusinas, sedanes y taxis pasaban. El ocasional hombre de negocios pasaba vestido de negro y con una bufanda simple. Deportistas trotando. Paseadores de perros. Y aquí estaba yo. La puerta se balanceó abriéndose y jadeé. James. Sus músculos tensos bajo su suéter y jeans. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, su cuerpo llenando el marco.

—No tienes permitido…

—No pensé que tuvieras las agallas, Bella.

Una tensa pausa se estiró entre nosotros. —Todavía tienes que respetar las reglas de Papi. Si te encontrara aquí él…

—Ya no tengo que seguir las reglas. —Su voz baja crepitó a lo largo de mi piel temblando—. No trabajo aquí. Gracias a ti.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí. —Tenías que saber que no me iba a ir sin joder tu pequeño intento de libertad. Especialmente cuando hiciste que me despidieran. Nunca vas a tener tu propia vida, no mientras Charles siga vivo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—La verdad duele, ¿cierto? —Se escabulló, acercándose. Él pánico subió por mi garganta—. La princesita de papi no va ir a ningún lado. —Se estiró para alcanzar mi mejilla y yo golpeé su mano.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —silbó—. Te he dado tres años de mi vida. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿Por qué? —Dolor y rabia cruzaron su cara.

—Sal.

La derrota llenó sus ojos. —No quise herir tus sentimientos. Bella, estoy tan…

—Sólo vete. —Lágrimas de rabia llenaron mis ojos.

—Quería ayudarte —sacudió su cabeza, inclinado contra la puerta hasta que su cuerpo finalmente golpeó el marco. Su mano alrededor de la manija, sus ojos prendados a los míos como si se estuviera aferrando a cada segundo—. Ven conmigo.

Mi expresión debió haber mostrado mi incredulidad.

—Ahora. Ven conmigo. Puedo sacarte de esta locura. Vamos, Bella. Es la única manera en la que…

—¡Sal, James! —Era ingenuo de mi parte pensar que cualquiera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que papi, madre y yo no veía la profunda obsesión de papi con mi seguridad. Aún así, me humillaba. Me di la vuelta hacia la ventana, forzando mi cuerpo a no dejarse llevar por las lágrimas en su presencia.

Los minutos pasaron. Finalmente, la puerta se cerró suavemente


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ni la trama ni los personajes son mios

Aqui les traigo otro cap... espero que lo disfurten :)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

El fuerte golpeteo en mi puerta era de papi, su característica forma de golpear, exigente e inflexible. En la mitad de una novela estaba segura que él no lo vería con bueno ojos, un romance. Cerré el libro y me posicioné en la cama para que pareciera que estaba tomando una siesta.

—Entra.

La puerta se abrió. Papá todavía vestía su traje, aunque se había aflojado la corbata.

El tenue olor de su colonia desvanecida flotaba en el aire. Sonrió.

—Princesa. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

—No, solo estaba descansando.

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, luego me apuntó con sus penetrantes ojos.

—Algo ha sucedido hoy. Y no estoy hablando sobre James tocándote, aunque eso fue desafortunado. ¿Te lastimó?

—No —sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

Mi garganta se tensó.

—¿Qué…qué quieres decir?

—Lo vi en tu rostro —avanzó en mi dirección y mis nervios se estremecieron—.

¿Qué pasó?

Seguramente mi encuentro accidental con Edward Cullen no se haría notorio en mi rostro. Tragué saliva, sentándome derecha. La mirada aguda de papi cambió, enfocándose en mi novela romántica ahora expuesta.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Extendió su mano, recogió el libro y lo examinó. Sus ojos gris plata se deslizaron a los míos.

—¿Qué ha pasado en tu caminata de hoy, Isabella?

Ocultar algo de él era tan inútil como ocultar un queso de un ratón. Mi día no podía empeorar, yo ya era prisionera de su miedo obsesivo. Quizás si le decía la verdad, me dejaría conservar el libro.

—Me encontré a Edward Cullen.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por un nanosegundo. Respiró profundamente, miró hacia otro lado por un largo y tenso momento antes de que su mirada se encontrara nuevamente con la mía.

—¿Cómo está él?

Mi palpitante corazón se aceleró.

—Lo pasé en la calle. No creo que me haya reconocido.

Sus dientes brillaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar un rostro como el tuyo? —Me devolvió el libro. Lo tomé, mi cara ardiendo, mis dedos temblando—. Edward era, ¿qué? ¿Tres o cuatro años mayor que tú?

Tres. El matón me había restregado los años en la cara. Me encogí de hombros, manteniendo mi atención sobre el libro. Al menos papi me lo dejaría quedar.

—¿Cómo luce?

—Mayor.

Papi sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

—La última vez que lo vi, tú tenías doce si tengo los datos correctos.

Él siempre tenía los datos correctos.

—No recuerdo.

—No importa. —Su tono fue grave—. Desearía que hubieras venido a mí cuando empezaste a sentirte incómoda con James. ¿Hizo algo, incluso te tocó de alguna manera que fue inapropiada o…?

—No, papi —toqué el libro en un esfuerzo por ocultar mis manos temblorosas—. Simplemente no me gustaba…

—Explícame lo que pasó…

—Se enojó, por lo que… fue agresivo.

La mirada de papi quemó una línea a través de mi pecho, como si tratara de abrir mi corazón y atisbar el interior. Dejó salir un suspiro de desagrado.

—Eso es inexcusable, pero su admisión de que se ha enamorado de ti fue bastante para que lo despidiera.

El disgusto retumbó por mi sistema ante la admisión de James.

Papi estiró el brazo y me palmeó la cabeza.

—No quise que te molestaras, Princesa.

—No me llames así. —Una pausa larga y tensa—. Por favor.

Los dedos de papi levantaron mi barbilla, obligándome a encontrar su mirada.

—Perdonaré tu excursión del día de hoy, Isabella, y asumo que estás demasiado molesta por lo que pasó con James para darme detalles, pero faltarle el respeto a tu madre o a mi no está permitido. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí.

Se levantó, sonriente.

—Soy mayor para el Princesa, papi.

—Todavía eres mi pequeña.

—Voy a cumplir pronto los dieciocho.

Su mirada permaneció, una sombra que parecía como melancolía en su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta leer romance?

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Oh, no mucho.

—Tu madre solía disfrutar de esos. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahí, se detuvo, sus ojos mirándome por encima de su sonrisa de Tribunal—. Si quieres, podemos salir a caminar mas tarde.

—Tal vez.

—Déjame saber —abrió la puerta, salió, volviéndose una última vez—. Te amo,

Princesa.

La frustración burbujeó debajo de mi piel. Mi teléfono celular vibró desde la cima de mi mesita junto a mi cama. Me arrastré sobre la cama y lo abrí. Solo una persona que me mandaba mensajes de texto me llamaba: mi amiga Alice Brandon. Nos conocimos en la Academia Chatham cuando ambas éramos novatas. Con el paso de los años mientras otros amigos se habían distanciado, mis padres escogían a quienes eran una buena elección, Alice lo había soportado. Sus padres conservadores y, como yo, su condición de hija única resonó con mamá y papá. Y Alice no era lo que mis padres consideraban una amenaza social. Pocos chicos miraban mas allá de su figura llena y a través de sus gafas para ver cuán amable y divertida era ella. Sin embargo, papi comprobaba mi factura del teléfono celular por aquellos números que no reconocía. Si quería mantener mi línea con el mundo exterior, tenía que ocultar cuidadosamente con quien me conectaba.

_Hola_

_¿Vas a salir?_

_Me encantaría, pero dudo que sea posible papi despidió a Stuart_

_Que?_

_Larga historia_

_**Llamando**_

Mi teléfono sonó.

—¿El perro vigilante se ha ido? —Alice sonó tan conmocionada como yo lo había estado más temprano—. ¿Qué llevó a que eso pasara?

Miré la foto dispuesta en la mesa junto a mi cama, tomada en una de las pocas noches que se me había permitido que ella viniera a dormir. Alice había traído libros románticos. ¿Papi sabría eso? Sonreí. Probablemente no, o Alice podría no tener permitido volver a venir.

—Le dije a papi que había querido hacer avances conmigo.

Alice jadeó, después rió.

—Oh, cielos, debió haber estado realmente enfadado. Estoy sorprendida que no le disparara al sujeto.

—Lo despidió al instante. Pero escucha esto, James admitió estar enamorado de mí. Enfermo.

—¡Lo sabía! Ewwww. Eso está mal.

—Estoy tan aliviada. Quizás papi finalmente entre en razón acerca de todo esto.

Alice resopló.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar.

Aunque ella había querido mantener el humor ligero, sus honestas palabras me

sumieron en el miedo.

—Tiene que —dije—. Casi tengo dieciocho. Pudo irme si quiero en ese momento.

—Sí, lo sé.

Alice y yo habíamos tenido esta discusión innumerables veces cuando yo había estado tan abrumada que estaba segura que no iba a aguantar otro segundo más de la sofocante protección de papi. Mientras tanto, había observado las primeras experiencias de mis compañeros desde los laterales, años pasaron marcados por acontecimientos importantes en los que no participé, desde romances a trabajos y finalmente conducir.

Nunca había estado tras un volante. Papi insistió en ser llevada por chofer como la realeza.

Alice y yo soñamos y conversamos con respecto a nuestros futuros, universidad, compañeros, pero el mío estaba tan fuera de alcance como la luna. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Aun si me fuera, ¿adónde iría? No tenía un trabajo, ni una manera de sustentarme. Papi se negó a dejarme trabajar, renuente a exponerme a cualquier situación fuera de su control.

Una vez, le propuse trabajar en su oficina. Él solamente reflexionó la idea por un tiempo como de dos segundos antes de decirme que prefería que me quedara en casa y trabajara en mi música. Tenía la esperanza de componer para un teatro musical o una película, algún día. Mi primera profesora de piano, Madame Masen, fue quien me dijo que yo tenía un inusualmente exquisito don para la música.

—Suena como si necesitaras que fuera —dijo Alice—. Pregunta.

—Te mandaré un mensaje de texto si está bien.

—Bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

Ojalá.

Apagué mi teléfono, me puse de pie y fui a las escaleras, pasando a James llevando las cajas de sus pertenencias a la planta principal.

El tenso aire entre nosotros envió un escalofrío a mi espalda. Me permitió bajar las escaleras antes que él, y lo hice, dando un pequeño salto para evitar estar cerca de él.

Continué hacia el fondo de la casa y lo escuché soltar las cajas sobre el piso de mármol junto a la entrada principal.

Las puertas de la oficina de papi estaban cerradas, por lo que golpeé. El bajo estruendo de su voz, mezclado con su calurosa risa, continuó. Estaba en el teléfono y probablemente no me había escuchado. Abrí la puerta y entré.

El aroma del cuero de las sillas y los sillones de piel llenaban la habitación revestida con madera de nogal. Libros alineados en las paredes, mezclados con fotos enmarcadas de él mismo, mamá y yo y unas cuantas pinturas selectas de la vida salvaje del león africano que él coleccionaba. Antigüedades y otras posesiones se alineaba en estanterías y permanecían en vitrinas.

—Ven con apetito. Si. Eso es correcto. Nos vemos el sábado.

Apagó su teléfono celular y lo deslizó en el bolsillo de su camisa. Había cambiado a unos pantalones casuales color beige y un suéter liviano.

—Princesa.

—Por favor, no me llames así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —Se movió alrededor del costado de su imponente escritorio cabeza de león. La pieza me había asustado cuando era una niña, enorme como era con las garras de los rugientes leones talladas en las patas.

—No mucho.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? No está tan frío afuera.

—Me preguntaba si Alice podría venir.

Se detuvo en frente de mí, considerándolo, pareciendo alargar el momento.

—¿Luego de que dejaste la casa hoy? No. Estoy trabajando en un reemplazo para James.

Mi corazón se desplomó a mis pies.

—No necesito otro guardaespaldas. Yo…

—Este tema no está abierto a discusión. —Sus palabras golpearon contra las paredes revestidas rodeándonos—. Hemos terminado con esto.

La frustración me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Estoy cansada de tener a alguien respirándome en el cuello todo el tiempo.

Papi se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio, su postura rígida, su conducta fría. Abrió un cajón, y sacó un cigarro delgado. Deslizó el cigarro entre sus labios y encendió la punta. Una bocanada de humo se deslizó en el aire alrededor de su cabeza.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados. Reconocí el patrón: silencio.

Escuchando, pero ignorando mis plegarias.

Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta. James todavía estaba bajando cajas del piso superior, amontonándolas en la entrada. Su mirada se trabó en la mía cuando entré en el vestíbulo pero continuó hasta la escalera curva hasta que finalmente estuvo fuera de vista.

En las profundidades de mi bolsillo, mi teléfono celular vibró. Me detuve en la entrada, temblando, mirando fijamente las puertas principales cerradas. Sentí como las paredes de mármol se estaban cerrando. _Corre_.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Crucé hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Vas a dar otro paseo? —La voz de James resonó detrás de mí. Coloqué mi mano sobre el ornamentado pomo de latón, le di la vuelta—. Vamos. No tienes las agallas de liberarte a ti misma.

Abrí la puerta tres pulgadas antes de que la fornida palma de James la cerrara con un retumbante sonido. Sus palmas sujetaron mis hombros y me forzó a darle la cara.

—Quita tus manos de mi hija. —La voz de papi rasgó la tensión atándonos a James y a mí. Estaba de pie debajo del arco que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa, su rostro tenso.

James me soltó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros.

—Estaba tratando de irse, pensé… sabía que usted no querría que saliera sola.

Los pasos de papi fueron lentos mientras venía hacia nosotros. Una mano estaba en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones, la otra sostenía un cigarrillo humeante.

—Es muy tarde para redimirte.

La mandíbula de James se volvió de piedra. Colgando a sus costados, sus dedos se abrían y cerraban. Cruzó a la pila de cajas que esperaba.

Papi abrió la puerta delantera y la sostuvo abierta. En el frente, un taxi estaba detenido junto a la acera. Por los siguientes tres minutos, papi y yo miramos silenciosamente como James sacaba sus cajas por la puerta y las dejaba en el taxi amarillo. Nadie habló. Sonidos de autos corriendo, bocinas, y los ocasionales retumbes de música del radio de un auto se distanciaban de la casa. Cuando la última caja estuvo fuera, papi cerró la puerta con un último sonio sordo.

Me miró a los ojos, llevó el cigarro a sus labios, inhaló y sostuvo, su mirada nunca dejando la mía. Un escalofrío se envolvió en mi espalda.

No había comprendido su manifiesta demostración de poder. Podría ser su hija, pero estaba cansada de ser su propiedad.

—¿Tiempo para un paseo, Princesa?

—No. —Me di la vuelta y subí las escaleras.

Antinaturalmente encantadora la voz de mamá se deslizó debajo de la puerta de mi dormitorio el sábado por la noche como el olor artificial de la colonia de farmacia, atrayendo mi atención de la novela romántica que estaba leyendo. Un suave tono masculino, no de papi, la siguió. ¿Quién estaba allí?

Después la voz de mando de papá. Di la vuelta al libro para guardar el lugar, me puse de pie, y abrí la puerta una rendija. Sus voces venían del vestíbulo.

—Luce absolutamente maravilloso —dijo mamá.

—Gracias Sra. Swan.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir. Ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo papi—. Entra. Llamaré a Isabella.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta y me atragante. ¿El nuevo guardaespaldas?

Cerré la puerta, presioné mi espalda contra la madera y cerré los ojos. Segundos después, el firme golpe de papá me provocó un sobresalto. Me giré y abrí la puerta. Sus ojos marrones sonrieron a los míos.

—Isabella, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina, por favor?

Puse mis ojos en blanco y la sonrisa de papá se desvaneció.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó él.

—No quiero otro guardaespaldas.

Papá se movió al pasillo poco iluminado, indicando que debería salir de mi cuarto.

No me moví.

—Nuestro invitado está aquí. Lo estás haciendo esperar.

Mis rodillas se trabaron.

—No iré.

Los ojos de papá se ampliaron con la sorpresa por un segundo. Crucé mis brazos.

Papi me estudió, después sonrió, un movimiento practicado que estaba segura que había usado incontables veces con incontables jurados. Palmeó mi hombro.

—Bien. Lo traeré aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en las escaleras.

¿Un hombre en mi cuarto? Papi nunca permitió que los guardaespaldas entraran en mi dormitorio. Lo último que quería era un extraño caminando en mi santuario, el único lugar en el que me sentía verdaderamente sola y protegida.

Cerré la puerta y medio salté bajando las escaleras de mármol detrás de papá. Miró sobre su hombro. Supo que no querría a un extraño en mi cuarto. Su amenaza era una manipulación, estaba segura de eso, y la frustración aceleró mis pasos.

La voz de mamá bailaba con el timbre masculino del invitado, el intrigante sonido melódico proveniente de las puertas abiertas de la oficina de papá. Papá deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí una vez que mis pies golpearon el suelo del pasillo de la entrada. Me detuvo con un abrazo gentil.

—Gracias por complacer a tu padre. —Me llevó a su costado y besó la cima de mi cabeza. Mi corazón se suavizó un poco—. Sé que no estás contenta acerca de tener otro acompañante, Isabella. Pero esto es tanto para mi paz mental como para tu seguridad. —Me sostuvo entre sus palmas y me miró a los ojos—. Prometo que este será el último.

¿El último? No me atrevía a concebir la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

—No necesito…

Sus dedos ahuecaron mi barbilla.

—Si realmente te sientes tan firme con respecto a esto, podemos hablarlo más tarde.

No podía negar que me amara. Esa era la razón por la que hacía lo que hacía.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, papi. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Él asintió. —No es que me preocupe de ti. Es de las otras personas.

Agarré sus muñecas. —No haré nada sin consultarlo contigo y mamá primero, lo prometo, solo…

—Sé que no lo harás —asintió—. Tú y yo podemos tener una conversación más profunda después. Quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo acompañante.

Mis pies se clavaron en el mármol debajo de ellos.

—¿Ya lo has contratado? ¿Sin dejarme conocerlo primero?

—Hemos hablado brevemente acerca de la situación. Está muy interesado. Vamos a conocerlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mi madre nos enfrentó, su piel de marfil brillando contra el suéter y pantalones de color verde esmeralda. La espalda del desconocido estaba hacia nosotros. Vestía jeans y un suéter negro. Era alto, delgado y en forma, su alborotado pelo color bronce provocó un recuerdo en mi cabeza.

Cuando los coquetos ojos de mi madre pasaron a papi y a mí, el desconocido se volvió.

Mi respiración se estancó.

_Edward Cullen_

Hoyuelos aparecieron cuando sonrió, disparando un blanco brillante a la habitación. Su carisma rebotó en las paredes de la habitación como una estrella capturada.

Mi madre se movió a su lado, poniendo su brazo través de él.

—Isabella, te acuerdas de Edward, ¿no?

Papi colocó la palma de su mano en mi hombro, instándome a acercarme.

—Por supuesto, ella lo recuerda.

Edward extendió la mano y dio un paso hacia mí. —Hey, Isabella. Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Yo abrí mi boca, pero no salió nada.

—Dejemos todo esto. Vamos ahora. Los amigos se abrazan al verse unos a otros.—La mano de mi madre se movió, haciendo un gesto de que Edward y yo nos acercáramos. De pronto se fue a ras contra mí, su calidez me calentó de pies a cabeza. La colonia de cítricos condujo una punzada a través de mi cuerpo.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron. Me quedé helada, mi estómago era un revoltijo de nudos apretándose. Su cuerpo era sólido como un roble en contra del mío. Mi corazón golpeó fuera de ritmo, mis pies me picaban a alejarme.

La mirada de papi era afilada, pero su ensayada sonrisa se mantuvo en su lugar.

Edward me soltó y dio un paso atrás. Había sin duda abrazado a millones y millones de chicas, un encuentro como este no lo perturbaba en absoluto. Tragué saliva, con la esperanza de que la obstrucción en la garganta se fuera, pero sus ojos, infinitamente negros y centrados en los míos, me paralizaron.

—¿No es simplemente maravilloso, que ustedes dos se reúnan? —brotó mi madre— Vamos a ponernos al día durante la cena ¿sí? Hay tanto de qué hablar. Vamos a empezar por ti, Edward. —Con eso, mi madre tomó el brazo de Edward, apretando su agarre—. Espero que tengas hambre. Nuestro chef Gavin es de clase mundial.

Mi estómago, aún con nudos, no me permitía digerir la cena.

Mi madre sugirió que me sentara enfrente de Edward, un movimiento estratégico que no me ha gustado. Cada vez que levantó la mirada, para acariciar mi servilleta de lino en los labios o doy un sorbo de agua, siento los intensos ojos de Edward clavándome en mi asiento. Los nervios me ataron los músculos de manera que no responden. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, sólo capturaba frases dispersas: que Edward estaba asistiendo a Universidad de Nueva York, estaba estudiando contabilidad y había tenido dificultades para encontrar un trabajo. Entonces, Edward dejó su tenedor.

—Isabella, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó.

Me encontré con su penetrante mirada. —No mucho.

—Oh, vamos cariño. —La cara de mi madre brillaba—. Edward, es demasiado modesta para decirlo, pero ella es una compositora muy talentosa. Ella se va a graduar como la primera de su clase en Chatham y ya ha sido galardonada con el premio a la excelencia Confianza Dorada. Ella tiene a Julliard llamando a su puerta.

—Sí. Edward es excepcional —agregó papi—. Ella va a tocar más tarde, ¿verdad, princesa?

Un silencio denso siguió. Yo estaba segura de que mi corazón latiendo con fuerza podía hacerse oír por encima de la tensión de espesamiento. Mi madre y papi habitualmente se jactaban de mí frente a sus amigos, pero con Edward, un viejo vecino de al lado que me utilizaba para intimidarme y atormentarme, me sentí como si estuviera extendida sobre la mesa de vivisección. Mantuve la mirada en el plato, la cuchara desgarrando las delicadas nubes de merengue hasta que no eran más que papilla.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —dijo mi madre—. ¿Qué piensas de nuestra Isabella, Edward? ¿No es maravillosa?

Mis ojos giraron hacía mi madre. Calor ardiente quemó mi cuello y mejillas. ¿Por qué le pregunta una pregunta tan escandalosa?

—Sí, ella lo es, Renne —dijo Edward.

Mi madre empujaba apenas el plato del postre un lado. —Es maravilloso tenerte aquí. Me trae muchos recuerdos. ¿Recuerdas todos esos juegos de imaginación que utilizabas para jugar cuando eran niños?

Yo casi no los consideraba juegos.

—Yo nunca había oído hablar de esos escenarios, como piratas o esclavos en castillos encantados. ¿Recuerdas esos, mi amor? —Mi madre miraba hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

—Sí. —Mi voz fue un susurro vergonzosamente débil—. Recuerdo. —Yo había sido el esclavo.

Papi levanto una caja dorada sentada junto a su lugar, la abrió y extendió la gama de cigarros a Edward, quien negó con la cabeza. Entonces, se armó un cigarro, se lo puso en su boca y lo encendió. —¿Todavía corres?

Papi cerró la caja y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Cuando puedo. —La curiosa mirada de Edward saltó de papi a mi madre y a mí—. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Me parece recordar que corrías en la pista en la secundaria. Suena como que podrías usar más tiempo personal para ti mismo.

No me sorprendió que papá hubiera comprobado a fondo a Edward. Lo que yo no podía creer era que estaba considerando la posibilidad de contratar a alguien que sabía que yo despreciaba como mi guardaespaldas. Había llegado a odiar a James. ¿Ahora Edward?

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasa Carlisle en el campo de golf, ahora que está retirado de la Infantería de Marina? —Papi le preguntó.

Edward sonrió. —Tanto tiempo como le sea posible.

—Esperamos que te unas a nuestra familia, Edward. —Siguió charlando mi madre. —Isabella es simplemente una muñeca alrededor. Tener un amigo aquí será simplemente maravilloso. Tú nos conoces y nosotros te conocemos. No habrá momentos difíciles entre nosotros. ¿No es una cosa fabulosa?

—Princesa. —Papi se adelanto, los ojos clavado en los míos—. Llévate a Edward y muéstrale la vista desde el techo.

_¿Sola? ¿Con Edward?_ Mis nervios se retorcieron. —¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?

Papi inhalo un cigarro, entonces lo agarró, permitiéndose el momento de fumar. — Llévalo —dijo, plumas blancas silbando con sus palabras.

Los ojos oscuros de Edward estaban esperando por mí. La idea de que él me enviara una observación exterior revoloteaba por todo mi cuerpo.

—Sí, señor. —Me paré, tire la servilleta y en silencio me volví para llevarme a Edward de la habitación.

Edward me siguió hasta la escalera de caracol, haciéndose el eco de sus zapatos contra el frío mármol. ¿Qué decirle a alguien que no te gusta? Yo me quedé en silencio, nerviosa, su presencia presionándome en la espalda.

—Este lugar es enorme —murmuró—. Me recuerda a la Mansión Encantada de Disneylandia.

Habíamos ido a Disneylandia juntos una vez. Edward y yo compartimos la mayoría de todos los viajes, siendo los únicos niños. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza como una montaña rusa. Él me había instado a montar el Matterhorn hasta que finalmente cedí, y se sentó conmigo en la parte delantera. —Yo me ocuparé de ella —le había dicho a nuestros padres que nos esperaban a la salida del paseo.

Una vez que fuimos atados en el trineo, él procedió a contarme historias de horror de niños cayendo a su muerte, riéndose de mis reacciones de terror. Él había gritado junto a mí en las curvas rápidas y su cabeza había goteado en la carrera. Y cuando todo había terminado, me atreví a montar de nuevo, incluso mientras luchaba por contener las gorgoteantes náuseas.

Finalmente, llegamos a la última planta de la casa. El largo pasillo, alineado con las puertas cerradas, se extendía al ancho del edificio. Me detuve en la puerta del medio y la abrí. Una escalera pequeña y estrecha nos esperaba.

—Wow —dijo.

Todos estaban impresionados con los primeros detalles que adornan la arquitectura gótica de la casa. El edificio, ubicado entre los edificios de apartamentos modernos, estaba en la Lista Histórica de Nueva York.

Subí la estrecha escalera primero y él me siguió. El espacio parecía apretarnos. En la parte superior de la escalera toque el código de seguridad y se abrió la puerta. Salimos al plano tejado de ladrillo, cercado por el desplazamiento de hierro negro forjado que superaba la línea del techo en un patrón de encaje, cada puesto cubierto con púas. Árboles en macetas y silenciosas plantas de invierno estaban dispersas aquí y allá, y un gran patio desplazado en conjunto se sentaba cerca de la orilla para ver la ciudad.

Edward fue a la baranda y miró hacia afuera. A pesar de mis nervios crispados, el aire frío, y el punto de vista de echar a pique los coches en Park Avenue, era emocionante.

Él se volvió hacia mí, y di un paso atrás. —Esto es increíble. ¿Vienes mucho aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien? —Sus oscuras cejas se unieron sobre sus concentrados ojos.

Escuche la sinceridad en su pregunta, pero no confiaba en ella. —Estoy bien. — Había aprendido a decir eso, a pesar de lo que realmente sentía.

Mi jaula se cerraba con más fuerza.

Apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla, Edward me miró en lugar de la vista. Yo me quedé fija en la puerta. La luz de la luna lo mostraba en los extremos oscuro y blanco azulado. Me acordé de la noche en que me encerró en la piscina de la casa de los Cullen, perseguida por el espíritu que tomo posesión del claustral edificio y el alma de los residentes anteriores que supuestamente había ahorcado en el interior del lugar. Me estremecí al recordar eso.

Sus ojos afilados. —Yo podría haber jurado que te encontré en el centro de la ciudad esta semana.

—Casi nunca estoy en el centro —miré lejos. Un largo momento, el frío pasaba.

—Háblame de ti —dijo—. ¿Tú eres que, una Senior este año?

Me volví, fingiendo examinar las paredes de ladrillo de la casa para que no pudiera ver mi rostro enrojecido. Rascaba con la punta de mis dedos, los fríos bloques en bruto. —Sí.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para después? ¿Tienes el ojo en alguna universidad?—

¿La universidad? Julliard era la primera opción de mi madre y papi. En secreto, había querido volver a California, el lugar donde nací, y muy lejos de Nueva York, pero papi había aprobado sólo mi envío de solicitudes a las universidades en la ciudad. —Sí, lo he hecho.

—¿Cuáles?—

Le lancé una mirada. Sus profundos ojos marrones abrazaban los míos sin ninguna excusa para investigar. Silencioso y frío azotó el aire entre nosotros. Él empezó a ir en mi dirección, y mi corazón tartamudeaba. Di un paso atrás, sintiendo la fría prensa de ladrillo dentro de mi columna vertebral.

Se detuvo muy cerca, el aroma cítrico de su colonia flotaba por mi cabeza. La sangre se estremeció en mis venas. No pude contestarle o alejarle aunque quisiera, demasiado aturdida, aún tenía un paralizante poder sobre mí.

—¿Isabella? —Su voz reventó a través de mi parálisis.

Tragué. Abrí la boca. Yo quería abofetearme por no tener más serenidad. Las heroínas de mis libros tenían compostura. ¿Por qué no voy a decir algo descarado? Cerré los ojos un momento, con la esperanza de que por no mirar a sus ojos se me ocurriera alguna sarcástica observación.

Cuando por fin me miró, sus cejas estaban apretadas en la frente. —¿No iras a la escuela? Renne ha mencionado Julliard.

—Sí. Por supuesto —escupí—. Todo el mundo va a la universidad. —No me había decidido porque en mi corazón de corazones, sólo me había concentrado en un siguiente paso, la libertad.

—¿Vas a ser una grande de la música?

Su cercanía era casi insoportable, haciendo que mis rodillas se adormecieran. —Sí, probablemente. Tal vez.

Él se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Suenas como el típico y ansioso Senior con el mundo a sus pies. —Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y caminó hasta el borde del patio para disfrutar de la vista de nuevo—. No se debe pasar por alto ninguna posibilidad. Tragué saliva en un soplo, robando el momento de su estudio. Sólo escasos restos de semejanzas del muchacho que había conocido. Sus ojos ya no parecían bailar con picardía, su sonrisa malvada era sólo una sonrisa. Era más alto y delgado bajo sus ropas suburbanas.

Cómo mi madre había pasado por alto que su mega conjunto era para morirse de risa, excepto que puedo decir que ella estaba dispuesta a ignorar su mal gusto en la ropa, por el momento.

Recorriendo la barra negra con los dedos, avancé en su dirección, el metal frío me hizo temblar, mi respiración soplando plumas en el aire.

Con cada paso más cerca de él, respiré profundo, preguntándome si su aura se hundiría en mí. Probando mi corazón por una nueva reacción para él.

—Tómate tu tiempo para averiguar a dónde quieres ir y lo que quieres hacer. Eso es de lo que se trata este tiempo de vida —miró en mi camino, y sus ojos permanecían sujetos a los míos—. ¿Segura que no estabas en el centro esta semana?

Negué con la cabeza. El placer corría a través de mí. Se había dado cuenta.

—Hace frío —dijo, avanzando hacia mí—. Vamos a entrar.

Nos aventuramos a bajar la escalera cónica y una vez más estábamos en la oscura sala de la planta superior.

—Aquí es donde la ayuda se queda —le dije. _Donde tú te quedaras_.

La idea de relegarlo a la categoría de ayuda envió un chorrito de delicioso poder a través de mí. Lo hice a mitad de la escalera antes de que él se detuviera en frente de mí gran portarretratos viviente. James había babeado sobre la pintura, la mirada en sus ojos era causa de que mi estómago rodara. Edward inclino la cabeza y su mirada recorrió la pintura, pero yo no vi ningún deseo en sus ojos. Más bien estudio. Una sensación de calor me inundó de pies a cabeza, casi como si yo estuviera bajo su control, en lugar de una imagen de pintura de aceite.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Esto es hermoso —dijo—. ¿Cuando se hizo?

¿Por qué me estremezco por dentro cuando me mira? Tomé una respiración profunda. —Hace dos años —comencé a bajar las escaleras.

Él no se movió.

Seguí adelante, aclarando mi garganta otra vez.

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó, estábamos en la planta principal, de regreso al comedor. Sus dedos rozaron mi codo.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mi trabajando para tu padre?

Mi codo quemaba como si se hubiera quemado. Traté de estabilizar mi frenético corazón.

—Bueno, yo... tú... es tu decisión. Es tu vida. —Me volví. En ese momento, me sentí aliviada de que mi madre y papi estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... por desgracia... u.u

* * *

><p>Mis dedos golpeaban las escalas de las teclas del piano arriba y abajo, un habitual ejercicio en el que me ocupaba por razones terapéuticas, así como para afinar mi oficio. Dejé escapar un lento suspiro. Cuando me hube agotado, levanté mi mirada de las teclas marfil y negras.<p>

Papi estaba de pie en silencio por la puerta. Golpeé el resto del ejercicio, demasiado enojada para reconocerlo.

Se acercó a mí, con un cigarro en una de sus manos, y la otra escondida en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

—¿Fue esa presentación tu manera de decirme que no quieres a Edward aquí?

Se quedó de pie, disparando su mirada hacia mí. Aspirando un poco de humo, y lo mantuvo. —Él siempre ha sido inofensivo —sopló una pluma gris por un lado de sus labios.

Mis dedos jugaron con las teclas, creando una suave, ligera melodía. Le dije lo que quería oír. —Por supuesto, papi.

Escuchando las partituras en mi cabeza, sintiendo las oleadas de emoción acariciando ligeramente mi corazón, dejo que la melodía me lleve a otro lugar, un lugar de consuelo y privacidad, de alivio de la dominante atención enfocada en mí.La canción era romántica y dulce, a pesar de que el rostro de Edward flotaba a la deriva a través de mi mente.

—El hecho es que deberías haber dejado atrás tu disgusto por Edward hace mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Trabajarás en eso? —papi dio un paso más cerca.

Asentí con la cabeza, mis dedos continuaron deslizándose a lo largo de las teclas, la melodía profundizándose con tonos inquietantes.

—Lo he contratado. Es perfecto para el trabajo.

¿Perfecto? Lo detestaba. ¿Y cómo es que era perfecto para el trabajo? Él era un estudiante interesado en el FBI. Si discutía con papá acerca de su decisión, pensaría que no era lo suficientemente madura para seguir adelante y manejar la situación.

Para calmar la tormenta dentro de mí, seguí tocando la melodía burlándose en mi cabeza. Papá observaba mis manos moverse sobre las teclas marfil, yo hablaba un idioma que nunca podría entender. Lo ignoré.

Finalmente, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dispersé el amargo humo fuera de mi alcance y continué tocando.

La melodía tomó el control, fue creciendo e hinchándose dentro de mí. Escuché notas aun no tocadas tan bien como aquellas que simultáneamente venían desde la punta de mis dedos. En mi mente vi Edward, la forma en que me había mirado a través del cuarto cuando entró por primera vez. Sus ojos, del color del rico café, sonriendo y brillando al mismo tiempo.

Con dedos anhelantes, la canción alcanzó lo más profundo de mi alma. Pensé en cuando sus brazos se habían envuelto alrededor de mí. El recuerdo envió una agradable, aunque desconocida agitación a través de mí, causando que la melodía tomara un giro dramático.

Alejé mis manos de las teclas.

Irritada con ésta agitación, me aparté del piano. ¿Cómo podía crear una pieza tan hermosa con pensamientos de alguien que había sido fuente de tanta miseria?

Me puse de pie de un tirón, frotando mis brazos para quitarme un escalofrío. Pero el frío no era real. Debajo de la piel de gallina que cubría mi carne, fluía el calor.

La ventana me llamaba, y me acerqué a ella. A menudo, la vista de la ciudad me calmaba y me consolaba. Vivo, incluso a altas horas, el vecindario corría con personas cuyas vidas podía observar y desear por su libertad.

Edward estaba ahí afuera. Se convertiría en parte de mi vida de nuevo.

Con un dedo tracé el contorno de un panel. A pesar de los temores, la melodía hacía eco en mi interior, llorando dentro desde lo más recóndito de mi alma. Ondulando, ola tras ola, se convertía en una fuerza que no podría ignorar.

Caminé al lado del piano hasta que mi lado creativo se impuso, y temerosa de perder la melodía, me senté y escribí las notas y los acordes en papel.

No había estado tan entusiasmada acerca de una pieza en un largo tiempo. Cada célula burbujeaba y estallaba. La carrera de instrumentos comenzó, mezclándose y alcanzando su punto máximo en mi cabeza, la melodía viajando a través de cada célula de mi cuerpo antes de disparar mis dedos en una armónica tensión.

En cualquier cosa que se convirtiera la noche, lo que sea que deparaba el futuro, a pesar que el pasado que compartimos fue tumultuoso, la oposición creaba las obras maestras más hermosas.

Desde el momento en que Edward entró a la casa, el aire, el ambiente, la esencia de la casa se vieron infundidas por su magnética aura. Como si una de las señales luminosas del Times Square hubiera sido abandonada en nuestra vivienda, con su luz penetrando e iluminando cada pasillo y habitación con colores entusiastas que no podría ignorar. Una parte de mi estaba molesta por su carisma. Otra parte de mi estaba celosa de que yo no era de la misma manera, atrayendo a la gente hacia mí por razones que no entendían.

La tarde siguiente, escuché cerrarse la puerta del frente, seguida por el tono encantador de papi, y luego la voz de crema derretida de Edward. El sonido subió por las escaleras, pasó por debajo de mi puerta cerrada, y se arremolinó alrededor de mi cuerpo, provocando una hormigueante sensación que brillaba desde mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies.

Tomé un último vistazo al espejo. Mi pálida piel se había vuelto rosa al sonido de su voz.

Una sonrisa trató de hacerse camino en mi boca, torciendo mis labios hacia arriba.

_¿Por qué estás reaccionando así con él? _El traje de entrenamiento de terciopelo negro que llevaba sólo me hacía verme más pálida, pero no me importó. Quería tomar algo de sol. Tomé mi novela romántica y abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, dirigiéndome al patio de la azotea.

La voz de papi y la extraña presencia de Edward, invisible aunque fuerte como una ráfaga seductora de colonia, me saludó en el pasillo. Papi estaba vestido con un casual pantalón caqui y una camisa a cuadros con diseños verdes de Navidad. Edward vestía unos jeans y una camiseta azul claro y tenía una chaqueta bajo el brazo. Sus brazos no eran tan velludos como los de James. No me gustaba el exceso de vello corporal en los hombres, siempre se lo dije a papi.

—Edward está aquí, Princesa —dijo papi.

Los ojos marrones de Edward brillaron. —Hey, Isabella.

La mirada de papi brilló con placer. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla.

—A Isabella no le gusta mi insistencia de protegerla —le explicó.

Las manos de Edward se apretaron alrededor de las dos maletas que sostenía.

—Puedo entender eso —se sacudió sobre sus talones—. No te preocupes, Bella, no te abrumaré.

Calor brilló en mis mejillas —Oh. —Mi mirada se fue a mis pies. Mi cerebro se tropezaba con las palabras cuando estaba en presencia deEdward.

—Isabella, ¿por qué no le muestras los alrededores? Les dará a ustedes dos la oportunidad de conocerse de nuevo.

—Uh... —tragué—. Estaba en camino al patio para leer.

—Hace frío afuera. —La mirada de papi le dio una ojeada a mi ropa—. Apreciaría si le pudieras mostrar la casa a Edward. —En otras palabras, permanece adentro.

Mi mirada se endureció. —Está bien. Pero lo haré después, iré a leer al patio.

—¿Es Edward al que escucho? —Madre bramó a través del pasillo de su dormitorio.

Con su traje de correr Chanel hacía que su lisa contextura se emocionara acerca de la seda contra su cabello rojizo.

—Renne. Encantado de verte de nuevo.

—Encantador, ¿no lo es? —retrocedió, con sus manos permaneciendo en los brazos de Edward—. Ese color luce fabuloso en ti, querido. —Su análisis lo barrió lentamente en una evaluación que dejó a Edward cambiando de pies—. Puede que tengamos que hacer un poco de compras de ropa.

Edward tragó. Me miró como si quisiera verificar el comentario de mi madre.

Mantuve mi rostro vacío de confirmación.

—Isabella ve a mostrarle la casa a Edward —papá sacó un cigarro, rompió la punta y mantuvo el puro listo en sus labios—. Estaré en la biblioteca. Edward, después de haber desempacado, baja y hablaremos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Papi se excusó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Si hay algo que necesites, házmelo saber. —La mano derecha de madre se mantuvo pegada en el bíceps de Edward, la otra flotaba expresivamente en el aire alrededor de ella mientras hablaba—. He tenido la habitación limpia y todo está como nuevo. Siéntete como en casa.

La contagiosa sonrisa de Edward se iluminó. —Lo haré, gracias.

La mano de madre se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo por el brazo de Edward y permaneció en su muñeca. —Y estaría feliz de que Gavin recoja algunos alimentos básicos para ti. Cualquier cosa que te guste comer, sólo dame una lista ¿está bien?

—Genial. Gracias.

Por qué una punzada de molestia se presentó en mi estómago, no lo sabía. Madre había sido amistosa con James al principio, pero con los años había llegado prácticamente a ignorarlo. Edward aceptó su cordial bienvenida y Madre se excusó.

La brillante sonrisa de Edward encontró mi mirada. —Así que, ¿a dónde vamos desde aquí?

Me di la vuelta, aliviada de que su aura magnética estaba fuera de mi línea de visión, aún si sólo era temporalmente, y lo llevé hacia el siguiente tramo de escaleras. _¿Estaba él observándome? ¿Examinando mí cabello? ¿Mi trasero? ¿Cuán cerca estaba?_ Mis nervios se pusieron de punta.

Lo acompañé hasta la antigua habitación de James, en la que Madre había tenido a nuestro servicio de limpieza recorriendo desde el suelo hasta el techo. La habitación tenía una única ventana que mantenía el espacio en continua sombra, pero ¿qué esperaba? Aún tenía una buena vista al Park Avenue. La habitación estaba amueblada con una cama matrimonial, un armario, una silla de gran tamaño, y lámparas de buen gusto. Unas pocas plantas de seda y un televisor de pantalla ancha que hacían de la habitación acogedora.

Di un paso dentro. —Esto es todo.

Se acercó a la cama, y un olor suave y limpio llegó hacia mí. Dejó caer las maletas y su chaqueta en el colchón y fue hacia la ventana, el marco en forma de A de la buhardilla apenas era lo suficientemente alto para que él se para en el.

—Otra gran vista.

Se dio la vuelta, su mirada encontrando la mía. —Esto es bueno. —Con sus manos en sus caderas, se movió hacia el centro de la habitación, inspeccionándola—. Así que, ¿el otro tipo se quedaba aquí? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿James?

Asentí con la cabeza, evitando temblar.

—¿Estabas contenta de verlo irse, lo capto?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por la expresión en tu rostro en este momento. ¿Ustedes dos no se llevaban bien?

Tomé una respiración profunda. —No realmente.

Su penetrante mirada era tan fuerte sobre mi rostro que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado.

—De todos modos, esta es la habitación —le dije—. El cuarto de baño está en el pasillo. Si me sigues.

Se rió entre dientes. Mire afuera por la puerta, con el cabello en la parte trasera de mi cuello en punta porque estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿No echas de menos California en absoluto? —preguntó.

—Difícilmente lo recuerdo —mentí.

—Palos Verdes sigue siendo el mismo. Hombre, extraño la playa. Las vistas aquí son grandiosas, no me malinterpretes. Pero las vistas de la costa... extraño no poder aparcar en la Vía del Monte y sólo sentarme y mirar la costa, todo el camino hasta Malibú. ¿Sabes?

Lo recordaba. Temprano en la tarde, cuando la niebla se escabullía finalmente de nuevo al mar y la vista desde nuestra casa en Malaga Cove se extendía por millas, mostrando la línea curva de la playa, el Océano Pacífico y la ciudad sin fin, la visión de eso causaba tomar una profunda respiración y mantenerla, esperando que la vista durara más de un día.

—¿Alguno de los otros empleados vive aquí? —miró las puertas cerradas que se alineaban en el pasillo.

—No. Nuestro servicio de limpieza viene tres veces a la semana. Gavin vive en Brooklyn, Calvin nuestro chofer vive en Queens.

—Ya veo.

—Hay un estudio aquí —hice una pausa en otra puerta abierta y le dejé dar un vistazo dentro de la habitación donde James solía pasar el rato. Un televisor de plasma colgaba de una pared, con completas opciones de juego. Los sofás estaban en una acogedora forma en L, con una mesa de nuez de café entre ellos. Esta habitación tenía también una buhardilla, pero la vista daba a unos edificios de apartamentos detrás de la casa.

—Tu padre está obviamente haciéndolo muy bien —Edward se rascó la cabeza y soltó una risita—. Este lugar es... realmente espectacular.

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba acostumbrada a que los visitantes fueran acogidos por una opulencia que ahora yo tomaba como segunda naturaleza.

Incómodos con nosotros compartiendo un espacio cerrado, salí del estudio al pasillo para un respiro. Edward me siguió, su análisis tomando en cada puerta. Se detuvo ante una que conducía a la azotea y tocó el teclado de seguridad.

—¿Cada salida tiene el mismo código?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Papi te hará cambiarlo una vez al mes por seguridad.

Edward continuó por el pasillo, mirando a las ventanas y las cubiertas. —¿Es esa la única manera de subir por aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Te importa si echo un vistazo a la luz del día?

—Seguro —le recité el código. Él continuó hacia la salida de la terraza, ingresó el código de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Esta vez, lo seguí hasta el pie de la escalera. Él tenía un buen cuerpo, pero me sentí avergonzada observándolo. _¿Y qué?, __probablemente te miró fijamente a ti. Supéralo_.

A diferencia de mí, él no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él y que podría estar tomándome mi tiempo para verificarlo, como lo sentí hacerlo.

Estaba probablemente acostumbrado a que las chicas lo mirasen fijamente. El pensamiento trajo un ceño fruncido a mi rostro, un ceño que rápidamente se disolvió, sin gustarme siquiera haber tenido ese pensamiento.

En el patio, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras su mirada barría el área de la azotea. Una suave brisa siempre cantaba entre los altos edificios, y la corriente levantó el oscuro cabello de su rostro.

Se acercó a las esquinas, miró por encima del borde y después hacia arriba a los altos apartamentos que nos flanqueaban.

—¿La escalera de emergencia se mantiene en condiciones de trabajo?

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía idea, la seguridad había sido el trabajo de James.

Su mirada finalmente se fijó en mí. Sus ojos de medianoche enviaron una agitación a través de mi sistema. ¿Podría alguna vez no tener una reacción ante ellos?

—¿Lo están? ¿O lo sabes? —Se dirigió hacia mí, con su modo de andar tan confiado como lo había sido cuando éramos niños y había tenido la intención de hacer mi día miserable si le daba la gana.

Por un segundo, no pude hablar. Se detuvo a centímetros, esperando por mi respuesta.

—Uh... —_Suenas como una idiota_. _No le dejes pensar que aún te tiene_—. Estoy bastante segura que lo están. Pero tendrás que preguntarle a papi.

Me di la vuelta y bajé por las escaleras, aliviada cuando mis pies golpearon la madera dura en el interior. Me acerqué a su habitación y lo escuché cerrar la puerta de la azotea un momento después. Estudió el pasillo una vez más en su camino.

Me alcanzó en el marco de la puerta, con sus labios curvándose un poco cuando rozamos.

—Las otras habitaciones aquí arriba, ¿puedo verlas alguna vez?

—Claro, no están bloqueadas.

Abrió sus maletas y dejó escapar un suspiro. —Supongo que debería desempacar.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta abierta. Con un crujido de tela y una ola de perfume, Madre desfiló dentro de la habitación. —Toc, toc...

Inspeccionó el área con una sonrisa. —Sólo quería asegurarme que todo fuera satisfactorio.

—Está bien, gracias —Edward dijo.

Flotando directamente hacia su maleta, sus largos dedos peinaron a través de su guardarropa.

—Esto nunca funcionará. Isabella no puede ser vista con nada menos que un hombre completamente en conjunto. Si la Socialité consigue una foto de esto… bueno. Iremos de compras esta tarde. Nos vemos a las tres en la puerta principal — rozó junto a él, su hombro cepillando su brazo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

Unos hilos de incomodidad y vergüenza me picaron por su comportamiento. Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Estoy contenta de que estés aquí. Es justo como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?

Con algunas importantes excepciones, como el hecho de que Edward y yo ya no éramos unos niños. Madre se giró hacia la puerta.

Las mejillas de Edward se volvieron rosas por la visita de Madre. Se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, algo que le había visto hacer antes cuando parecía incómodo.

—¿Habla en serio acerca de llevarme a comprar ropa? —Su voz chilló.

Reprimí una sonrisa. ¿Por qué su molestia me causaba sentirme reivindicada de alguna manera?

—Me temo que lo hace.

Edward le dio una mirada a sus jeans y al suéter azul que vestía. —Me han dicho que tengo gustos lamentables en ropa.

—Madre es muy exigente. —Era más que exigente. Era una snob descarada acerca de lo que ella, papá y yo vestíamos. Cualquiera que fuera visto con nosotros, a quienes podía controlar, no podían ser vistos en nada menos que con un perfecto diseño.

—Wow. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Está bien entonces. —Su sonrisa brillaba como un sol naciente—. Vas a venir ¿verdad?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La melodía se reproducía por sí sola en mi mente. Después de ponerme mi bata rosa, aseguré mi cabello en una pinza en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Era pasada da medianoche, el reloj del abuelo marcaba las dos. Pero tenía que tocar.

La sala de música me dio la bienvenida, sus puertas dobles se extendieron como brazos abiertos. Después de entrar, las cerré, a pesar de que la música las atravesaría. La necesidad de tocar pulsaba a través de mis venas, y abandoné la preocupación por la satisfacción. Los pensamientos del día divagaban a través de mi mente parpadeando imágenes de Edward, de estar fuera en la ciudad. No podía recordar cuándo había tenido tanta diversión al ir de compras. Ningún rastro del antiguo Edward parecía existir. A pesar de que Madre se pavoneó, se acicaló y revoloteó a su alrededor como un pavo real, había soportado pacientemente sus horas de insistencia de que se probara docenas de trajes.

Él había sido atento, encantador y agradable. Lo observé con estupefacta admiración.

Mis dedos tocaron las teclas color marfil. La música llenaba la sala ahora: una lenta y delicada melodía que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y entregarme completamente a cualquier lugar al que la música me llevara. Imágenes de Edward llenaron mis pensamientos, giraron alrededor de mi corazón y fluyeron a través de la punta de mis dedos, una melodía tan abrumadora que rechacé cualquier pensamiento negativo que intentara entrar en mi mente. Mi corazón me atrajo hacia una misteriosa dirección, y Edward se encontraba en el centro. Esta noche, yo estaba dispuesta a ir allí.

Así que envuelta por la dulzura de la creación, me sobresalté por un movimiento cuando al final abrí mis ojos. Mis dedos se atascaron.

_Edward._

Vestía un pantaloncillo negro y una camiseta negra de manga larga, un color electrizante. Con el sigilo de una pantera silenciosa, se acercó al piano.

—Eso fue increíble —susurró.

Aturdida, rápidamente toqué las partituras de _Para Elisa_.

—Oh, lo siento. Pensé que habías terminado.

—He… he terminado. —Me sentía expuesta… desnuda. Él había sido testigo de algo tan profundamente personal, algo de lo que él había sido inspiración. ¿Podría ver eso? La idea me hizo enrojecer con vergüenza.

Se acercó, como queriendo ver por sí mismo las teclas que utilicé para crear la música. —Sigue tocando. Por favor.

Tomé una profunda respiración. Busqué algunas partituras para tomar notas, deseando que se fuera pero contenta de que estuviera aquí al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso… crearla sólo así?

—Sólo la escucho.

—Nunca podría escucharla y mucho menos crearla de alguna manera organizada.

Estoy impresionado.

Acepté el cumplido con un asentimiento de cabeza, y los tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse. —Gracias —presioné de nuevo mis dedos en las teclas.

—_Sentí_ la música. —Sus ojos seguían mis dedos—. Creo que estuve expuesto a otro lado de ella.

Traté de lidiar con las emociones inundando mi sistema. Atrayéndolo de manera espontánea mientras la melodía menguaba mi alma llevaba a mi corazón a un lugar peligrosamente vulnerable. —Me gusta la música contemporánea, también. La favorita de Madre es la música disco.

Él se río. —No puedo ver a tu madre gustándole la música disco.

El sonido de su risa relajó los tensos músculos de mi espalda. Dejé que la música continuara fluyendo, incluso mientras robaba miradas a su rostro. Los acordes de la música cambiaron. La amable expresión en sus ojos marrones consoló a mis expuestos nervios, y causaron que mis dedos encontraran los acordes menores en una atractiva armonía.

—Papi tolera mi música —dije, mis dedos persiguiéndose unos a otros moviéndose por el teclado—. Él escuchará mi música porque quiere apoyarme, pero lo atrapo consultando su correo electrónico en su teléfono todo el tiempo —repetí la melodía aún fresca en mi cabeza… la canción de Edward.

Él escuchó, y cuando terminé, nuestros ojos se encontraron. El silencio se hizo eco después de la música.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que pensé que podría ser visible a través de mi bata. Mi bata… olvidé lo que llevaba puesto. Mi cabello. Sin maquillaje. Me estaba preparando para ir a la cama cuando me sentí obligada a crear. Horrorizada, mis mejillas ardieron. Me puse de pie. ¿Había él venido a propósito para verme así, para atraparme con la guardia baja?

—Justo en este momento, me recordaste a cuando eras pequeña —dijo él, uniéndose a mí—. Con tu cabello recogido de esa manera.

Reuní mis notas y rodeé el piano para evitarlo. Él me alcanzó, rozando mi brazo con sus gentiles dedos. —¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es tarde. Me voy a la cama. —Rozando junto a él, salí por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

—Isabella —susurró en el vestíbulo a oscuras, permaneciendo justo a mi lado. Cuando no respondí, alcanzó mi brazo. Me congelé y él dejó caer su mano—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Tragué. La tenue iluminación del vestíbulo fundía la mitad de su rostro en una suave luz. ¿Ha olvidado realmente cómo me había tratado? ¿Creía que yo lo había olvidado?

Continúe hacia mi habitación, lista para echar el cerrojo por dentro, lista para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero él dio un paso en la entrada.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Dije algo malo acerca de tu música? Lo siento. —Su expresión se retorció en confusión.

Los latidos de mi corazón no reducían la velocidad. Su presencia resonaba con cada una de sus respiraciones, cada destello de sus ojos. Había leído escenas como esta en mis novelas de romance. La heroína siendo acorralada por el héroe, ambos encerrados en un acalorado encuentro de amor y odio. Las manos de Edward se elevaron, y las mantuvo en el marco de la puerta. —Lo que sea que hice —dijo en voz baja—, me disculpo. De verdad disfruté tu música. Yo…

—No se trata de mi música —le espeté.

Él se encogió, mirando alrededor como si me señalara que mi voz era demasiado alta y podrían escucharme. Su expresión cambió de confundido a serio, y sus ojos marrones miraron fijamente a los míos. No podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

No estaba segura siquiera de que estuviera respirando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su susurro se deslizó en mi alma, justo como la infinidad de veces en que lo había hecho antes, y se envolvió alrededor de mi tierno corazón.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —forcé el sarcasmo en el tono de mi voz.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de lastimarlo, o tratar de hacerlo, como él me había lastimado tantas veces antes. Pero cuando pensé en mencionar la manera en que solía molestarme, me di cuenta de cuán infantil sonaría.

Él esperó, apretando sus manos sobre la madera. No tenía idea del daño que me había causado cuando éramos niños. Ninguna idea. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Cómo alguien puede caminar penosamente a través de una vida tan narcisista haciendo a un lado a las personas y sus sentimientos sin ningún cuidado o consideración o merecimiento? ¿O estaba siendo demasiado sensible, tomando sus bromas de buen humor demasiado en serio?

—Olvídalo. Tienes que irte —dije, con burbujeante frustración.

—Pero no sé qué fue lo que… Bella, por favor, habla acerca de esto.

—No puedes estar aquí. Es una regla. La regla de papi. Te despedirá.

La sorpresa cruzó a través del rostro de Edward. —¿Charles hablaba en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Entonces llevemos esto de vuelta a la sala de música.

—Me voy a la cama —crucé la puerta y envolví mi mano alrededor de la perilla.

Edward no se movió. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Trabé mis rodillas, negándome a ser la primera en ceder. Varios acalorados segundos pasaron. La elevación de su pecho poco a poco se hizo más rápida por debajo de su camiseta negra.

El tragó. —Así que, ¿estamos bien entonces?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Alcanzó la perilla, sus cálidos dedos envolviendo los míos, sus ojos nunca dejándome, y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la puerta. Una punzada de placer hizo eco dentro de mí.

Soñé con él esa noche. En lugar de alejarse de la puerta de mi habitación, él me presionaba contra ella, y me besaba. Su cuerpo era fuerte, cálido. Sus manos, esos largos dedos, tocaban mi rostro, rozaron mi cuello luego los envolvió a mí alrededor. Tan fuerte.

Desperté con un anhelo que permanecía en mi cuerpo en un inalcanzable y delicioso malestar. Cuando salí de la cama, me sentí ligera. Mire a mi tonta sonrisa en el espejo y cubrí mis mejillas sonrojadas con mis manos.

_Eres de verdad patética._

El sueño del beso de Edward se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como su melodía. Me duché rápidamente, me puse el uniforme tan rápido que casi olvido un botón de la falda a cuadros azul y verde a la rodilla después de cerrar la cremallera.

Rasgué la bolsa de lavado en seco que cubría mi blusa blanca y me deslicé en la impecable camisa. Planché mi cabello, puse algo de rubor color rosa tulipán en mis mejillas y me rocié con mi perfume favorito en la nuca y en mis muñecas.

Arriba, escuché movimiento. La habitación de Edward estaba directamente encima de la mía, y el pensamiento envió un estremecimiento a través de mí, agitando el insaciable apetito que el sueño había dejado atrás. ¿Se estaba vistiendo? Después de la excursión de compras, mi imaginación lo evocaba fácilmente deslizándose dentro—y especialmente fuera—de las ropas.

Tomé las escaleras hacia la entrada, mirando hacia arriba para ver si Edward saldría.

No lo hizo.

Madre dormía, así que desayuné sola. James había esperado por mí en la cocina.

Últimamente, había ido tan lejos como para tostar un panecillo para mí o servirme un vaso de leche de soya con chocolate. Había crecido odiando las mañanas y el desayuno, sintiéndome obligada a comer lo que sea que preparaba, tanto si quería comer o no.

¿Qué comería Edward en el desayuno? La emoción deriva a través de mí y entré en la despensa en busca de una caja de cereal Kashi.

—Fanática de la salud, ¿eh? —La alegre voz de Edward vino detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar.

—Uh, sí. —¿Cómo había entrado en el pequeño espacio sin que yo lo escuchara? Él no se movió, sólo sonrío.

Unos cuantos segundos después, su mirada recorrió los estantes de la despensa, pero su cuerpo permaneció bloqueando la entrada. Las deliciosas fantasías de su beso contra la puerta de mi habitación se dispersaron en mi cabeza, haciendo arder mis mejillas.

—Disculpa. —Me oprimí al pasar junto a él, su hombro presionando brevemente mi pecho mientras me di la vuelta y me deslicé.

Afuera en la puerta de la cocina, dejé escapar un suspiro y recogí mis pensamientos.

Tazón. Leche de soya. Cuchara. Reuní esos tres y me senté en el mostrador de granito negro.

—Wow. Esta despensa se parece a la de Dean and deLuca.(N/t: cadena de comidas)

Impresionante.

Sonreí mientras masticaba.

—Tal vez me prepararé caviar en una tostada, o… Uhm… ¿avena escocesa? O uno de esos panecillos. Apuesto a que hay queso crema en ese enorme refrigerador, ¿verdad? —Se dio la vuelta, con su sonrisa de hoyuelos iluminando la blanca cocina con incluso más brillo.

Llevaba un par de pantalones negros y un suéter negro, y el indicio de una camisa azul claro rozando el cuello del suéter alrededor de su cuello. —¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado elegante? —hizo un gesto a su ropa—. Tu mamá las escogió.

Él lucía… caliente todo de negro. —No. Te das cuenta de que sólo me escoltarás a la escuela. No vendrás a mis clases.

—¿Repetir la preparatoria? La odié la primera vez que fui. Esperaré en un rincón oscuro en alguna parte.

A través de los años, Papi había insistido que mis guardaespaldas se quedaran en cualquier escuela a la que estuviera asistiendo, y todos ellos lo habían hecho, sentándose en el vestíbulo con el periódico o una computadora portátil hasta que terminaba.

Otra chica había tenido un padre tan paranoico como el mío: Angela Caruletta, cuyo padre estaba vinculado supuestamente con el crimen organizado.

En séptimo grado, nuestros guardaespaldas permanecían como centinelas fuera en el exterior de piedra gris de la Escuela para Chicas Nuestra Señora de los Santos hasta que salíamos al final de cada día, y ambas éramos llevadas lejos en nuestros autos de ciudad negros.

Al igual que yo, Angela fue etiquetada como extraña. A pesar de que todos respetaban o temían a su padre en silencio, nadie se atrevía a molestar o burlarse de Angela por sus extraños esfuerzos de protegerla. De todos modos, mi padre era simplemente un abogado, aunque uno muy exitoso. Muchos de los padres de mis compañeros eran abogados y ninguno de ellos tenía guardaespaldas siguiendo todos los movimientos de sus hijos como yo, lo que me dejaba como el centro del "bizarro" objetivo.

James, siendo más joven que los anteriores guardaespaldas "de edad paternal", me había llevado de ser extraña a interesante porque muchas de las chicas en Chatham pensaban que era atractivo. Alguna de las chicas más agresivas lo habían puesto como cebo a diario, saliendo del edificio, arrancando sus abrigos, doblando sus blusas en un nudo a mitad de sus estómagos, y desabotonándolas hasta que sus coloridos sujetadores se mostraban.

¿Serían así de descaradas con Edward?

Había puesto encima una caja de Cereal de Trigo Triturado, el alimento ritual matutino de Papi, y luego apuntó a varios gabinetes, mirándome para confirmarle en cuál de ellos estaba los tazones.

Cuando finalmente señaló al correcto, escondí una sonrisa detrás de mi boca llena de cereal. Sacó un tazón, mirándolo. Y silbó.

—Lindo.

Uniéndose a mí en el mostrador, bajó cuidadosamente el tazón. —¿Estás segura de que podemos comer en esto?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Es nuestra porcelana china del diario.

—Es cierto —vertió el cereal de trigo en el tazón—. Me hace recordar los platos de oro en el comedor —sonrió, vertiendo la leche.

—A Madre le gusta todo de esa manera.

Llevó una cucharada de cereal a su boca, y asintió. —Puedo ver eso.

El sonido de un crujido atrajo mi atención a la puerta. Madre, totalmente maquillada y vestida con un exuberante traje de entrenamiento de terciopelo color albaricoque revoloteó al entrar. Con sus ojos color esmeralda prendidos en Edward.

—Buenos días.

Madre nunca se levantaba antes de las once. Gavin no llegaba a la casa hasta las nueve, y el servicio de limpieza no llegaba hasta después del mediodía para permitirle a Madre el tiempo que necesitaba para tener privacidad.

Edward tragó. —Buenos días.

—Luces magnífico. —Madre rodeó a Edward. No podía creer que lo estuviera mirando tan críticamente, tan descaradamente. Le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros, alisando su suéter bajando por sus brazos y su espalda.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron ampliamente, pero ella no los vio. Parecía que iba a ahogarse con el cereal en su boca, pero lo tragó.

—Muy lindo. —Madre dio un paso hacia atrás, evaluándolo—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Dormí bien, gracias.

—Bien. —Su mirada se deslizó hacia mí—. Cariño, tienes ojeras en tus ojos. —Ella vino hacia mí y se acercó para presionar sus manos en mis mejillas, pero me puse de pie, tomando mi tazón y dirigiéndome al lavabo de la cocina.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Madre—. No quiero que vayas a la escuela si estás bajo este clima, no con la gripe en los alrededores. Estoy segura que no desinfectan las perillas y las superficies como deberían hacerlo en ese lugar. —Madre se estremeció.

Deslicé el resto de mi cereal en el triturador de basura. —Estoy bien.

—¿Charles te dio tus instrucciones acerca de Isabella y la escuela? —La atención de Madre cambió de nuevo hacia Edward y una ola de alivio me recorrió.

Atrapado en medio de su masticar, asintió con la cabeza.

—La señora Harrington es la directora de Chatham. Es muy complaciente acerca de nuestros deseos por la seguridad de Isabella.

Me estremecí. —Madre. —Un ligero ardor de rabia comenzó a subir por mis piernas a través mi cuerpo—. Es ridículo que llegues a estos extremos. Es vergonzoso.

Madre se quedó inmóvil, observándome a través de una fría mirada. Colin dejó de masticar. Miró de Madre a mí.

—Tu seguridad no es un tema abierto a discusión, jovencita.

_¿Jovencita?_ Quería gritar. Mis puños se abrían y cerraban en mis costados. La fulminé con la mirada. —Estaré esperando en la puerta principal —gruñí, saliendo furiosa de la habitación.

La humillación me inundaba. Quería atravesar la puerta principal y no volver nunca. Abrí el armario de los abrigos y saqué mi mochila, tirándola por encima de mi cabeza y pasando la banda a través de mi pecho. Después pasé mi cabello sobre mis hombros y dejé escapar otro gruñido de frustración.

—Es tan vergonzoso —murmuré, ajustando mi falda. Saqué mi polvo compacto, lo abrí y di toques ligeros en mi barbilla y mi frente—. No tienen idea.

—¿Estás lista?

Me di la vuelta. Edward estaba de pie con sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros.

¿Había escuchado mis refunfuños? Esto no podría ponerse peor. —Sí —murmuré— Comes rápido.

—Cuando necesito hacerlo, sí —dijo él.

—Adiós cariño. —Madre danzó hacia la entrada, su sonrisa dirigida a Edward—. Que tengas un grandioso día.

_Oh. Dios_. ¿Tenía una idea de cuán ridícula lucía?

Edward asintió en reconocimiento, su ajustada sonrisa en una obvia expresión de este momento tan incómodo. Ingresó el código de seguridad en el teclado junto a la puerta y sonó un timbre. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que pudiera pasar.

—¡Adiós a los dos!

La puerta se cerró de un giro y yo bajé por el pórtico hacia la calle donde Calvin, el conductor de Papi, esperaba en nuestro auto. Edward abre la puerta para mí y me deslizo dentro. Él me sigue.

—_Buenos días_, señorita Adair. —El acento de Calvin siempre me animaba hasta el fondo. Vestía unos típicos pantalones azul marino a juego con un suéter y una camisa con una corbata escondida debajo, como la mayoría de los conductores llevaban.

—Buenos días, Calvin. —Me hundí en el asiento de cuero, incapaz de librarme de la total humillación que sentía.

—Hey. —Edward se deslizó hacia delante, extendiendo su mano sobre el asiento del conductor—. Edward Cullen.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Calvin. Se puso en circulación—. El Sr. Swan me informó acerca de ti esta mañana en su camino al trabajo.

¿Informó? ¿Papi salía en algún momento de su modo abogado? ¿Era simplemente otro caso más para él? Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, en parte para calmar la frustración hirviendo dentro de mí, y en parte para mostrar mi disgusto. Edward me miró desde el otro lado del asiento trasero. Me sentía infantil, actuando como una mocosa. Casualmente, me senté y apreté mis manos en mi regazo.

—¿Así que eres un viejo amigo de la familia? —preguntó Calvin.

—Sip, lo soy. —La pierna derecha de Edward se balanceaba incesantemente. ¿Estaba nervioso? Sería la primera vez. Amargada por la falta de sensibilidad de Madre, saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje, pero luego lo pensé mejor. No me extrañaría que me llamara y me sermoneara en el acto.

Seguro que llamaría a Papi, y tendríamos la conversación de "tu seguridad es importante" una vez más. Podría incluso llamar a Edward y decirle cosas personales que no le gustaban sobre mí, lo había hecho con James, diciéndole que yo no era capaz de tomar una simple decisión, y él había usado eso en mi contra.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí en Nueva York? —preguntó Calvin.

—Cerca de un año ahora —dijo Edward.

—¿Te gusta?

Edward se encogió de hombros. Su mirada estaba fija fuera de la ventana polarizada.

—Ahora que he vivido aquí, veo la ciudad de otra manera.

Calvin se rió entre dientes. —Sí, eso es Nueva York para ti.

Conducimos a lo largo de Park Avenue a Freemont Street en silencio. Estuve tentada a sacar mi iPod de mi mochila, y lo hubiera hecho si James hubiese estado conmigo. Así es como me lo había quitado de encima en el camino a la escuela. Vi a Edward con el rabillo de mi ojo, incapaz de quitar mi atención de él. Su energía era pura, como al tener un poderoso cable de electricidad expuesto, con los extremos pelados y vulnerables.

Su pierna continuó moviéndose nerviosamente. Parecía estar a punto de saltar del auto para qué, no estoy segura. ¿Se lamentaba ya de su trabajo? ¿La atención de Madre le había traído dudas?

Me atrapó observándolo. Permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos marrones se quedaron puestos en los míos con, ¿qué? ¿Curiosidad?

La escuela era fácil para mí, porque a través de los años, mi limitada vida me hizo aprender algo por lo que esperar del futuro. A parte de la música, Inglés e Historia eran mis materias favoritas. Me encantaba soñar con la vida fuera de mi mundo, y ambas materias facilitaban mis fantasías.

Sabiendo que Edward esperaba por mí en la escuela en algún lugar hizo mi mente divagar. El sueño de él presionándome contra la puerta, besándome, fluyó a través de mi cerebro como la banda sonora de su dolorosa melodía. Tres de mis profesores hablaron conmigo después de clases y me preguntaron si me sentía bien, diciéndome que me veía distraída.

Mis mejillas ardieron al siquiera pensar lo que mis maestros deben pensar de mí por notar distracción en su pequeña perfecta estudiante.

No podía esperar hasta el almuerzo.

La mayoría de las otras chicas de último año dejan el campus para el almuerzo, escogiendo ir a Joe's Deli calle abajo o Indian Palace en la esquina. A mí no se me permitía salir, y Alice amablemente se quedaba conmigo.

—Es tan aburrido tener que quedarnos aquí a comer —murmuró ella. Una punzada de miedo tembló dentro de mí. ¿Se estaba cansando de vivir con mis limitaciones? Si ella escogía salir sin mí, estaría sola.

El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se encogiera, aunque, difícilmente podía culparla.

—Es ridículo —dije—. Lo que me fastidia es que todos creen que soy una conforme estudiante perfecta. "Ella tiene un día de distracción y la alarma «llama a sus

padres» se activa".

El olor a comida frita y condimentos italianos llenaban los antiguos pasillos con paneles de madera de Chatham, mientras Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Un cosquilleo de travesura se disparó a través de mi sangre. —Vámonos.

Alice se detuvo a mi lado. —Tu padre te matará.

—Él despedirá a Edward por no hacer su trabajo y finalmente seré libre de todos esos guardaespaldas. —Tiré de su manga hacia al final del pasillo y giramos a la derecha, tomando un corredor vacío que nos llevaba a la puerta exterior de Chatham.

Alice resopló. —Como si eso llegara a pasar. No sé, Bella, te quiero y todo, pero si tu padre se entera que yo estaba de acuerdo con el paseo, probablemente nos prohibirá vernos. Piensa en eso.

Tenía razón, Papi haría exactamente eso. Me detuve en la puerta de cristal y miré hacia el patio de cemento de Chatham, donde montones de chicas estaban agrupadas comiendo su almuerzo. Algunas colgaban de la cadena de la valla, burlándose de los ocasionales chicos de preparatoria que pasaban a asistir a la escuela privada para chicos a dos cuadras de distancia. El perder mis privilegios con Alice cortaría las minúsculas venas que habían estado alimentando mi vida social. Sin embargo, el impulso de seguir intentando buscar mi libertad, no me dejaría dejar de intentarlo.

Madre, con su extraño interés en Edward probablemente me daría el tratamiento de silencio por semanas. Papi sólo encontraría a alguien más que trabaje para él. Si Edward perdía su trabajo por mi culpa—no quería llevar ese peso sobre mis hombros. Antes había pensado en huir, pero sabía cuán estúpida e irracional era esa elección.

No tenía manera de mantenerme a mí misma. La imagen de yo regresando porque había fallado era peor que estar atrapada.

—Tienes razón —suspiré. Estaba rodeada por las vallas, las puertas y las ventanas por las que perpetuamente observaba la vida de afuera.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué? —se burló Alice.

—Simplemente nos aseguraremos de no ser atrapadas. —Le dediqué una sonrisa y tiré de ella a través de la puerta.

Nos colamos a lo largo de los pasillos exteriores de ladrillos y piedras de Chatham, dando vistazos en las esquinas, agachándonos debajo de las ventajas como fugitivas. El periodo del almuerzo de cuarenta y cinco minutos se escapaba, pero no me importó. Finalmente llegamos a la parte delantera del edificio.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —Alice se reía tontamente detrás de mí.

La adrenalina bombeaba en mi sangre. —Totalmente. —El gélido aire de invierno pasó a través de mi chaqueta y agitó mi falda—. Deberíamos haber traído nuestros abrigos —castañeé.

—Nos congelaremos antes de que estemos a mitad de cuadra —bromeó Alice—. Pero al menos estaremos congeladas y libres, ¿cierto?

No vi a Edward en ningún lugar, e imaginé que estaba dentro del edificio con este frío aire de Noviembre.

Fuimos en línea recta hasta la abertura en la valla de alambre y comenzamos a trotar calle abajo. Me eché a reír, disfrutando del aire frío pasando junto a mí, alimentando el entusiasmo que brotaba de adentro hacia afuera. A mi lado, Alice reía conmigo, las dos corriendo como niñas saltándose la escuela. No es que lo haya hecho antes.

Llegamos a una parada en la segunda esquina que pasamos. Nuestra respiración subía y bajaba, lanzando blancas nubes de humo en el aire. Los restaurantes estaban en la otra dirección. En nuestra prisa no habíamos guiado nuestro escape con comida en la mente, sólo libertad.

—Aquí estamos. — Alice suspiró dando una mirada superficial a nuestro alrededor—. Bien elegantes y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

—No me importa si comemos. Esto es genial.

—Isabella.

La voz masculina me sorprendió, y Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta.

Edward estaba de pie a cinco pies de distancia, en la esquina. ¿Nos había seguido? Ni siquiera estaba sin aliento.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —jadeé.

Se dirigió hacia mí, con su mirada penetrante. —Es mi trabajo el protegerte, ¿recuerdas?

Un escalofrío corrió por mi piel cuando dijo las palabras protegerte. Al mismo tiempo, la palabra "niñera" brilló en mi cabeza. Edward sostuvo mi mirada el tiempo suficiente para atraparme como a una mariposa en una caja de sombras, antes de mirar a Alice y asentir con la cabeza. —Edward Cullen.

—Alice. —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí—. La mejor amiga para siempre de Isabella. —Ellos estrecharon las manos y las mejillas de Alice se ruborizaron—. Para siempre, o hasta que su Papi se entere de esto.

Fruncí el ceño, pasé rápidamente a Edward y me dirigí en la dirección por la que habíamos venido. Miré hacia atrás. Alice estaba a unos cuantos metros atrás, y Edward me estaba alcanzando. Los fuertes vientos que abrasaban las calles y edificios me helaron hasta los huesos y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor.

Segundos después, la presencia de Edward se presionó a mi lado. Tuvo la decencia de no interrogarme en frente de Alice y eso era bueno, porque la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo habría golpeado en el rostro, o al menos fantaseado con hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a Chatham, Edward me tomó del codo. Su agarre mandó una ola de electricidad a través de mí. Alice se detuvo a mi lado, mirando la mano de Edward y luego a mí.

—Alice, nos darías un minuto, ¿por favor? —dijo.

Alice asintió. Ya que el almuerzo había terminado, multitudes de chicas de primer y último año desfilaban dentro de la escuela, regresando de sus comidas fuera del campus. Algunos grupos anduvieron más despacio para observar. Susurros flotaron en el aire. Un escalofrío correteó por mi columna vertebral.

La mirada penetrante de Edward permaneció en mí. Estaba segura que él sentía las miradas y escuchaba los susurros.

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí, su mano presionaba la parte baja de mi espalda, y me escoltó a una privada esquina del patio de Chatham. Ahí, su brazo se disparó hacia la pared de piedra, enjaulándome parcialmente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, las chicas se congregaban, curiosas.

—¿Quieres decirme a qué se debió eso? —mantuvo su voz baja, lo que aprecié; aún si era humillada por ser atrapada haciendo algo que cada una de las otras chicas tenían la libertad de hacer.

—Tratábamos de salir a almorzar. Muchas chicas lo hacen. ¿Ves?

Barrí con mi mano en dirección a las estudiantes que estaban detrás de él. Él las ignoró.

—No tienes permitido salir del campus.

Me encogí de hombros, y forcé indiferencia en mi rostro. Su colonia, desvanecida ahora, llenaba ligeramente mi cabeza y causaba que mi estómago gruñera con deseo. La campana sonó. Me mantuvo anclada a la pared, haciéndome sentir frustrantemente vulnerable. El sueño de él besándome flotaba en mi cerebro, dejándome hipnotizada con su poder para deshacerme.

—Está bien —miré hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo sé.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Se movió hacia mi línea de visión—. ¿Entendido?

Sonaba como Papi. Me esforcé para controlar mi frustración.

—Sí, entiendo. —Mi voz se atascó—. Así que, ¿estamos bien, entonces?

Él dio un paso atrás asintiendo. —Sí.

Lo pasé sin mirar hacia atrás, mezclándome con las chicas que estaban de pie observándonos. Maliciosos, y curiosos susurros me siguieron a clases. Robaba miradas tras de mí, en mi cara cuando fui a mi casillero, cuando fui al baño y cuando me arrastré al sonar la campana indicando que la escuela había terminado.

Alice me alcanzó en mi casillero. —Todo el mundo quiere saber quién es el chico ardiente —susurró, sus ojos verdes siguiendo a las chicas caminando cerca de nosotras y mirándonos fijamente—. Es maravilloso, Bella. ¡Papi lo hizo bien esta vez!

—¡Aly!

—Sé que lo odias, pero si tienes que odiarlo, te podría gustar también el odiarlo, ¿cierto? —Se encogió de hombros.

Cerré mi casillero de golpe. —¿Y qué si es bien parecido? Es un sabueso. Un perro Rottweiler. —Mis mejillas se encendieron con la mentira, y rápidamente me di la vuelta y me dirigí al pasillo esperando poder esconder la verdad de Alice. Pero me conocía mejor que nadie más… mejor que mis padres, quienes sólo conocían a su princesa de Park Avenue. Una fachada.

—Oh, ya veo. —El tono de Alice contenía broma.

—Bella. —Tanya Denali, una alta modelo adolescente de piernas largas, cubierta con accesorios de diseño, me detuvo en el pasillo—. ¿Quién es el bombón con el que estabas en el almuerzo? —arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tu novio?

—Uh, no. Un amigo de la familia.

—Oh, genial. ¿Es soltero? Tal vez podrías presentarme con él. —Sus subordinadas modelos que la acompañaban asintieron en acuerdo.

—Tal vez —murmuré, abriéndome paso entre el grupo de chicas de mal gusto.

Alice se mantuvo a mi lado. Una vez que estuvimos libres de Tanya y sus subordinadas, me giré hacia Alice—. Qué molesta. Nunca había hablado conmigo antes. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiese dicho: "Sí, es mi novio"?

—Probablemente te pediría hacer un trío —resopló Alice—. He escuchado algunas escandalosas historias acerca de esa chica.

Salí por las puertas principales de Chatham, hombro con hombro con las hordas de chicas ansiosas por salir. Me detuve en la entrada, buscando nuestro auto de ciudad negro, alineado con una docena de autos estacionados ahí para recoger a las estudiantes.

Calvin estaba de pie en el capó del auto charlando con otro conductor.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Mi estómago se llenó con colibríes. ¿Le diría a Papi acerca de

lo del almuerzo? Si Papi se enteraba, me desconectaría de Alice. Saqué mi teléfono. Tal vez podría convencerlo de no decir nada.

Su silueta vestida de negro llegó a través de la multitud de chicas uniformadas en la acera, como si fuera una celebridad abriéndose paso a través de una masa de fanáticas, algunas de las cuales andaban más lento y lo veían mientras pasaba. Con gesto gatuno atravesando el aire, seguido de un "hey tú" y un silbido. Edward dio rápidas zancadas sin vacilar. A través del laberinto de cuerpos, su mirada encontró la mía.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

Las chicas andaban más despacio a nuestro alrededor, mirándolo. Todas conocían a James. Probablemente se preguntaban qué le había sucedido y quién era el chico nuevo.

Contemplé el mentir y decirles a todas que era mi novio, pero ya había desechado la posibilidad por ser estúpida frente a Tanya. Hizo correr la noticia acerca de Edward más rápido que un incendio en un bosque seco.

—Sí —comencé a bajar el resto de las escaleras hacia la acera. Edward permaneció a mi lado, ambos esquivando a los peatones que se acercaban a medida que pasábamos a través de los estudiantes de Chatham en nuestro camino al auto.

Afortunadamente, no me preguntó cómo estuvo mi día, como si estuviera en el Jardín de Niños. Traté de mantenerme a un par de metros delante de él, caminando rápido, pero era más alto y sus piernas más largas, pronto lo tuve caminando a mi lado. Con mi visión periférica lo atrapé mirándome.

Calvin terminó su conversación con el otro conductor y llegó a la parte trasera del auto, listo para abrir mi puerta.

—Señorita Swan —abrió mi puerta y el olor a cuero y café flotó hacia mi nariz. Me deslicé dentro del auto.

Edward entró después de mí y Calvin cerró la puerta.

Mantuve mi mirada en la ventana, avergonzada de tratar de hacer algo tan simple como salir del campus para almorzar y tener que dar explicaciones. Por supuesto, no era culpa de Edward. La insistencia de Papi de mantener ridículas reglas era el problema.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirle a Edward después de tal falta. No lo lamentaba, así que no me disculparía. Lo haría de nuevo si se me presentara la oportunidad.

¿Pero qué si Papi ajustaba sus riendas aún más?

Me derrumbé por dentro. _No debiste haber roto las reglas. Debiste haber continuado __soportando_. Cuando mi cumpleaños llegue, la vida cambiará tanto como si mis padres quieren aceptar que cumpla dieciocho años o no.

Calvin rara vez charlaba conmigo en el camino a casa. Hoy, permaneció en silencio, bebiendo de su Starbucks. ¿Edward había discutido con él lo que pasó? ¿Edward le diría a Papi?

* * *

><p>Aqui estoy otra vez... espero que les haya gustado. Ahora les voy a dejar unas preguntas y quiero leer sus respuestas...<p>

Byee dejen rr si les va gustando el fic...

¿Le dira Edward a Charlie lo que paso?

¿Porque Renne se muestra tan amable con Edward? ¿Que hara Edward al respecto?...

Nos leemos luegooooo :DD


End file.
